Enough
by RazzleJazzle21
Summary: S2 AU: Kurt's had enough. Enough of people not caring about his feelings, enough of being forgotten & overlooked. So when Kurt's family forget's his 17th birthday, it's the last straw for him, he pack's his bags & takes up his grandmother's offer to live in Paris for a few months, where he meets Sebastian Smythe. Kurt-Centric not Rachel, Mercedes or Blaine -friendly. Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Those who are a fan of my other stories, they aren't abandoned, i'm working on them, I'm just working on a lot of things at once. After I got out of the hospital post surgery, I had about 500 different ideas running threw my head that wouldn't shit up until I wrote them down so I'm been working on my other stories and a couple new ones.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was miserable.

He honestly wished he could understand why nothing in his life could ever go right for him, what was it about him that made people want to hurt him so much? What was it about him that made him so undesirable and unwanted? His own family didn't even want him. Perhaps Rachel was right...no one did care about him. He was just the freaky ugly gay boy after all. First Karofsky and his repressed gay-emotions that he'd taken out on Kurt going as far as to sexually assault him, stalk him, harass and bully him and eventually to threaten to Kill him. Leaving McKinley had been difficult, but when Kurt really thought about it...he decided it might not be too bad, he wasn't appreciated at all in the New Directions, he didn't quite fit in with them. How was it fair that Kurt was the only person in the club who had to sing a DUET alone? Because apparently singing a song with him would get Sam killed, Finn practically called him a rapist to keep Kurt away from Sam, so much for not being homophobic anymore huh? Then for his own father to agree? His dad never even MET Sam, for all he knew Sam could have been interested in him, but to be perfectly honest all Kurt had wanted from Sam was friendship, just a friendship with a boy who might get to know him before he let everyone else opinions of the 'gay kid' affected his judgment. No one seemed to understand that as much as Kurt loved his 'girls'? He was still a GUY, he wanted GUY friends who didn't treat him differently just because he was gay, guy friends who didn't flinch if Kurt accidently got to close. But nothing in Kurt's life ever seemed to go according to plan did it? Nothing ever went the way he hoped or expected.

At the moment Kurt was sitting on the floor in his kitchen with his knee's drawn up to his chest crying his heart out. Today was his 17th birthday, and his entire family forgot. He'd come home after his two hour drive from Dalton all excitement and smiles, as bad as the last few week's had been he was so looking forward to celebrating his birthday with his family. So when he walked into the house yelling "I'm Home! The birthday boy is here!and dont even try to get out of watching the Sound of Music this year Dad it's a tradition!" and no one answered he'd been confused, then he thought maybe they had planned a surprise party! So he ran around the house checking each room, and with each empty room his heart sank more and more. He finally made his way to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

"Kurt-

We decided to take Finn to see a Football game this weekend in Cincinnati we aren't going to be home till Sunday night, I left some money for pizza in the cookie jar. You're old enough to spend a weekend alone and not have any wild parties, so I expect the house to be in perfect condition when I get home. I'm also trusting you to not do anything inappropriate in this house Kurt, so that means no boys over, dont forget our talk.

See you Sunday

- Dad"

This was honestly the last straw. The nail in the coffin. He was done. Everything with Blaine had been bad enough, his supposed friend betraying him had completely broken his heart, but for his own family to forget his birthday?

The last few weeks had honestly been some of the worst weeks of his life. First there was the dreaded Gap-Attack, at least he could take comfort in the fact he wasn't the only person who though Blaine was going to sing to him. After announcing his new found love for 'Jeremiah' Kurt had frozen for a moment before his heart simply broke. He noticed half the room immediately shoot looks at him and he knew all of them were as surprised as he was, when Blaine had asked him about serenading someone for Valentines Day, he'd been stupid enough to let himself hope. Watching Blaine smile at him over their shared cupid cookie he'd felt butterfly's in his stomach and realized it was finally happening, Blaine was going to serenade him for Valentines Day! Once they got back to Dalton Kurt had excitedly run to his dorm, surprising his roommate Nick with his excitement.

When Nick asked him what was going on he told him everything that Blaine said and how he wanted to make Blaine the perfect gift for Valentines Day telling him exactly how he felt for him, Nick had smiled widely and congratulated Kurt saying he and Jeff KNEW Blaine had liked him considering how much he flirted with Kurt and it was about time they got together. Kurt has spent the next week slaving over a handmade card decorated with a bunch of small crystals he'd sat and applied one by one with tweezers, the inside of the card held a love letter telling Blaine that he felt the same and how happy he was. Both Nick and Jeff had teased him daily about the amount of time he spent on his gift saying Kurt was a perfectionist and he could probably just lay one on Blaine and the boy would be happy. Kurt had giggled and blushed but showed them all the hard work he'd done on the card. So when Blaine announced to the Warblers he wanted to sing at the Gap because that's were the guy he was in love with worked...Kurt was crushed. He didn't even bother looking up into his two friends face's, he didn't want to see the pity. How stupid was he? Of course Blaine didn't like him back. He just sang flirty duets with him, flirted constantly and went out of his way to touch Kurt, hold his hand, and hug him all the time. He just took Kurt on coffee dates every other day. Was it really all in his head or was Blaine just that oblivious to what he was doing?

He'd snuck out of the meeting while everyone surrounded Blaine to ask about 'Jeremiah' and how they met. Mind you considering Kurt was supposed to be Blaine best friend he found it amazing Blaine had NEVER mentioned Jeremiah to him ONCE. He waited until he made it to his dorm to let the tears come, walking over to his desk and grabbing the card he'd spent hours on and threw it into the trash bin before stripping out of his clothes and pulling on some pajamas, he crawled into bed, pulled the covers over his head and cried, no...not cried, SOBBED. He didn't hear when the door open or the two voices whispering, he hadn't even realized Nick and Jeff were in the room until they crawled into his bed on either side of him and put their arms around him. The next day they convinced Kurt to get away from Dalton for the weekend and spend some time in Lima with his New Directions friends and take some time away from Blaine. Kurt had agreed and packed a bag, thanking boy boys for being there for him before he got in his car and took off.

A few hours later Blaine came knocking on their door asking were Kurt was and Nick barely refrained from scoffing and asking why he even cared before telling him Kurt had gone home for the weekend. It took everything inside him not to walk over to Blaine and slap him when Blaine pouted about needing Kurt to help him plan the Gap Attack and he cant believe Kurt would just take off without telling him when he really needed his advice. Nick just stared at Blaine disbelievingly and said "You seriously dont get it do you? You know what Blaine? Kurt is going through some stuff right now and needed to spend some time with his friends, not everything in Kurt's life revolves around you and it's not fair to him that you expect him to always be there at your beck and call!" he yelled before shoving Blaine from the room and slamming the door in his face. Later on Jeff would come over and tell Nick that Blaine had told everyone in the warblers that Nick had yelled at him for no reason and he was obviously jealous of his friendship with Kurt and the fact he gets the solo's instead of him. Nick couldn't even find it in him to care what Blaine thought or said anymore. Looking around the room he spotted the card he'd watched Kurt work so hard on in the trash can, a few tear stains over the front and he smoothed it out before putting it away in one of his desk drawers. He was sure at some point it'd be good ammo for when Blaine got his head out of his ass and realized how much he messed up with Kurt.

Kurt text him all weekend letting him know how he was doing. Apparently he'd had a girl's night with two of his friends, Rachel and Mercedes. He told them everything about Blaine how Blaine had acted with him and about the card he'd spent so much time on, how stupid he felt when he found out Blaine said it was all for some Gap store manager he'd never even MENTIONED to Kurt. As much as Nick had hoped his weekend away would help Kurt, the boy had come back just as sullen and depressed. But he'd sucked it up and watched painfully as Blaine serenaded an honestly homeless looking boy with bad hair in the middle of his work place using a completely inappropriate song about sex toys. No one seemed to notice when Kurt ran out in tears before the ending, no one noticed Nick and Jeff run after him. Once they'd calmed him down enough he'd walked back and comforted an upset Blaine who had been turned down immediately, but not after he got the boy fired. Kurt sat next to Blaine on the ride back to Dalton and stared out the window sadly not even listening as Blaine ranted about how he couldn't believe he'd made all of it up in his head because he really thought Jeremiah had liked him, and sure they'd only gone out for coffee a few times but he'd thought they'd had a connection. It wasn't until the next day when they went out for coffee that Blaine even realized Kurt had barely talked or looked at him for a few days, he'd been so wrapped up in himself he hadn't noticed the bags under Kurt's eyes or how genuinely sad he seemed to look all the time.

So when Blaine asked him Kurt had admitted how he'd thought Blaine was going to sing to him on Valentine's Day. He admitted he'd had a crush on Blaine for a while now and that he thought Blaine liked him back considering the way Blaine acted with him. Blaine had responded by telling Kurt that he did have some feelings for Kurt that went beyond friendship but after what had just happened he wasn't ready for a relationship...yet. While Kurt was still dealing with residual feeling's of hurt and sadness, Blaine's assurances that there were feelings there and he would just have to wait a bit for him to figure everything out gave him hope.

He clung to that hope desperately until Rachel-Freaking-Berry's train-wreck extravaganza, also known as the day his bitch of a 'friend' who was fully aware of his feelings for Blaine decided to make out with him right in front of his face during a drunken game of spin the bottle and THEN ask him out on a date a few days later. While Kurt regretted some of his harsh words he'd said and certainly didn't mean about bisexuals, he really couldn't help but lash out due to his own hurt. Blaine had told Kurt he had feelings for him only a week before! He had said he just needed time and wasn't ready to date! So apparently that meant he just wasn't ready to date KURT, but he was totally ready to go out with one of Kurt's FEMALE friends who he's had so many issues with in the past? Regardless of how his supposed 'best friend' might feel about it? Suddenly he wasn't sure of anything because he got wasted at a party and made out with a girl? THEN to top it off Blaine compared him to Karofsky, you know the boy who stalked, harassed, sexually assaulted and threatened his life? All because Kurt wasn't being 'supportive'...Kurt who he knew had feelings for him and who he had apparently given completely false hope, Kurt who despite those feelings helped him serenade another boy, Kurt who then spent days after listening to him whine and complain about some closeted guy who he only had coffee with TWICE and couldn't understand how he didn't return his feelings even though he was dealing with a broken heart.

He tried, honestly tried to talk to Rachel, and figure out what the hell was going on in her head. Not only was she completely dismissive of his feelings as if they were a nonexistent issue, she mocked him, acted like she was doing nothing wrong by purposely chasing after Blaine who was GAY, who she knew Kurt her supposed 'friend' was in love with, who Kurt had TOLD about Blaine's whole 'I have feelings for you but I'm not ready to date' thing. Did she care? of course not. She's Rachel Berry, and no one matter's but her. Kurt had been SO sure this was the ONE thing she wouldn't be able to mess up for him, this wasn't like Finn...Blaine was gay, so HE came before Rachel because he was a boy...but nope, Rachel apparently still comes before him. She still get's whatever she wants. The solo's, the guys, everything. She doesn't care who she hurts. Not even a week ago she was going on about being madly in love with Finn who was her "soul-mate" before she decided that until they could be together again she would be a 'proud single female' focusing on her singing and future career. NOPE. Sorry, Kurt might be happy so I've gotta go mess that up!

The day that he went with Rachel to the Lima Bean were she was determined to kiss Blaine sober and prove *cough*(rub in his face)*cough* that he is 'bi' and wants HER not Kurt. Despite how angry he was at her, he'd tried to talk her out of it, despite how bad of a friend she was being to him, he didn't want her to get her heart broken. But of course then she had to throw in the "who cares about you buddy? I might get a boyfriend out of this!" and he was done. He didn't care how her kiss with Blaine went, their friendship was officially over and beyond repair the minute those words came out of her mouth. He was tired of having people in his life who just DIDN'T CARE about him or his feelings. It seemed like he had fewer and fewer people in his life who legitimately cared about him and his well being. So Rachel ended up kissing Blaine again in front of him, and surprise surprise he turned out 100% Gay...shocker *cue eye roll*. Instead of being upset Rachel simply smiled and babbled about how this may help her song writing proving to Kurt she actually didn't have any feelings for Blaine, it was really just about her winning. Her taking something from Kurt. Again. Because he wasn't allowed to have anything in his life she didn't try to steal or mess up for him. Kurt had waited for Blaine to come back out of the bathroom were he ran after kissing Rachel and when he came back he, Kurt apologized for what he said about bisexuality and assured him he genuinely didn't mean it at all, one of his best friends (Brittany) was bisexual and he loved her to pieces, she was his boo and he was her dolphin. If Kurt was straight he'd be with Brittany in a heartbeat. Blaine however, simply accepted his apology and carried on like nothing happened. Like he didn't say anything hurtful or completely terrible to Kurt, like he didn't compare him to KAROFSKY.

Kurt spent that night in his dorm room with Nick just...crying. He was just so TIRED of having his feelings not MATTER to people who claimed to care about him. Nick rocked him back and forth, once again FURIOUS and mentally cursing Blaine the oblivious hobbit who was turning out to be a real asshole, he apparently just couldn't help but constantly hurt and belittle Kurt's feelings. When he'd heard about the Rachel thing...he'd honestly been beyond stunned. This girl who was supposed to be his friend and knew all about Kurt's feelings for Blaine, and Blaine who had JUST told Kurt that he returned his feelings and simply needed time...seriously? When he found out Blaine had compared Kurt to Karofsky Nick nearly LOST it. He was one of the few who Kurt had reluctantly confided in, after the nightmares and screaming he'd felt like Nick had a right to know what was causing Kurt to wake him up in the middle of the night. It had helped the both of them however, now Kurt had someone to wake him up when he had nightmares and who understood, he had someone who could remind him to take his anxiety medication everyday.

As of right now, Nick and Jeff were the only people at Dalton who were aware he even TOOK anxiety medication. Kurt had admitted after his mom died he'd developed an anxiety disorder that had only gotten worse after his dad's heart attack paired with his bullying and constant fear of going to school and what might happen to him. So now he had to take medication to keep his anxiety level's down so he wouldn't have any accidental panic attacks if someone caught him off guard. Other than Nick and Jeff, the only New Directions that knew were Finn and Puck. Finn because he'd lived with Kurt and unfortunately found out after he set off a panic attack unintentionally and Kurt's dad had to explain what happened while Carol helped calm Kurt down and get him to take his medication, Puck only knew because he'd also been present for one. He'd come over to hang out with Finn and when he found out Kurt could tell he was overwhelmed with guilt that he'd been a part of something that had caused it. He'd spent the next few days essentially following Kurt around like a puppy, apologizing profusely and trying to do everything for him to make up for being an asshole. Ever since he'd gone out of his way to be a good friend to Kurt.

Kurt hadn't told Blaine mostly because he was embarrassed He looked up to him and considered him this symbol of strength, he'd been a life line to Kurt after Karofsky's face rape and he thought that telling Blaine he had a problem with it would make him seem weak and pathetic, maybe even effect Blaine possibly considering dating him. Kurt didn't want Blaine to think he was 'damaged'. Personally Nick wished Kurt WOULD tell Blaine just so he'd realize what an epic asshole he was comparing Kurt to his biggest bully who stared in the majority of his worst nightmares. Nick was honestly close to his breaking point with the Blaine thing, Kurt had become one of his absolute best friends and he was tired of seeing Blaine lead him on and break his heart over and over again, he stayed close enough to Kurt to keep other people who might be interested away from him because they assumed they were together, while at the same time constantly rejecting Kurt's feelings or pretending he was oblivious. Honestly...Nick was starting to think Blaine wasn't as oblivious as he pretended to be, he really couldn't see how anyone could just NOT noticed that Kurt was goo goo ga ga in love with him. Or how recently Kurt's self esteem seemed to be breaking down, he had bags under his eyes and just always looked SAD. That fierce Kurt Hummel spark was missing from his eyes.

But Kurt had tried to stay positive, this weekend he was heading home for his birthday. He would forget about Blaine and all the drama and pain he'd caused and get to spend some time with people who actually CARED about him. Kurt tried his best to ignore the fact that Blaine had obviously forgotten his birthday, the only people who remembered had been of course Nick and Jeff...but a few surprising additions had been Brittany, Santana and oddly enough Puck. None of his other supposed "Friends" had remembered, sure that hurt...but nothing could possibly hurt more than his own father...his own flesh and blood forgetting the day he was born. That little voice in the back of Kurt's head that constantly told him he wasn't enough, he wasn't loved or wanted popped right back up to whisper '_ Why would he think about you now that he has a son he can really be proud of?_' as much as he wanted to firmly shut that voice up saying it wasn't true...he couldn't. Why? Because he honestly believed it at this point. It didn't matter how hard he tried, how many A's he got in school, how many awards he had won not just for academics but for singing and dancing or cheer-leading...it didn't matter how many times he preformed on stage, he would never be straight, he would never be the quarterback or homecoming King, he'd never be like Finn. For the first time in years Kurt thought about the box he had stuffed in his closet full of pictures and certificates and trophy's for singing, dancing and cheer-leading. Thing's that should have been up around the house along with Finn's football trophies. The only 'certificate' that was proudly displayed was his mechanics certifications...and hell if that didn't sting. He needed to accept he would never be the son his dad wanted, perhaps he'd even been secretly happy Kurt was off living at Dalton now, that way he could have his perfect little family with Finn and Carole and just pretend his fag son didn't exist.

Kurt walked upstairs into his bedroom and sat on the bed taking a picture off his nightstand to run his fingers over it. It was a picture of his mother holding him when he was about five years old, both of them were grinning from ear to ear with tiara's on their heads having just had a pretend tea party. More than ever he missed his mom right now, his mom who had always understood him, who had told him he was special and perfect exactly how he was. Who when he said he wanted a prince instead of a princess had simply smiled and told him there was nothing wrong with that and one day he'd find his perfect prince charming and live happily ever after. He knew she'd known he was gay long before he even knew what the word meant, and most importantly? She had no issues with it at all. He remembered how they'd put on pretend plays and how they'd sing songs together and dance around the house dressed up always laughing and smiling. After she died...it was as if that happy smile he always had died with her. It was his mom who had started the sound of music tradition, each year on his birthday they'd cuddle up together on the couch and watch the sound of music singing along to all the songs. He'd kept up the tradition every year, it was a way to feel as if his mother was there in spirit celebrating with him.

He set the picture aside and moved to his closet to pull out his suitcases, his eyes lingering on his hidden 'box of achievements' for a moment before deciding to yank that out too. He reached under the bed and pulled out a storage bin he had filled of memento's of his mother and a small safe, he unlocked the safe and pulled out his passport and papers including his birth certificate and social security card. He spent the next two hours carefully wrapping and packing each item for safe traveling so nothing would get damaged and taking all the left behind clothes from his move to Dalton and filled his suitcases before carrying each one down to his car and tucking them into the back seat. Walking back into the house he sat down at the dining room table with a couple blank pages of paper and a pen as he set to writing letters to everyone. First up was his Dad.

Dad,

First off, I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted, I really did try my hardest to make you proud of me. I'll never be like Finn dad, I wish I could but I cant and I really would have given anything just so I could be less of a disappointment as a son. I'm going away for a while, please dont worry about me, I promise I'll be safe. I just cant be here anymore. More than anything I really just want you to be happy dad, and I've finally accepted that you cant do that with me around. I love you more than you will ever know. Please take care of yourself, eat healthy, dont work too hard and make sure to get some excersize in so you can live a long and happy life. When I get to where I'm going I promise to send word and let you know I'm safe and sound so you dont have to worry. Please dont blame yourself for any of this, I love you dad. Please make sure the New Directions gets their letters.

Love always,  
Kurt

He wrote a letter to Carole and Finn asking them to take care of his dad for him, he thanked Carole for being such an amazing step mom and good wife to his dad, he told her to please use the money they will be saving on Dalton to go on their honeymoon. He wrote a letter to Mr. Shue and the New Directions, he called out Rachel on all her bullshit, her selfish manipulations, her ego and self centered insanity and the way she played on the insecurities of other to insure she was always in the spotlight, he made a point to mention the reason he BLEW THE HIGH F in Defying Gravity, he mentioned what she did with Blaine, what she'd said about no one caring about him, he called out Mr. Shue and his blatant favoritism and single mindedness and how eventually it would be the end of the New Directions because every single member was needed and if any of them decided they couldn't take any more of the 'Rachel and Finn' show the club would be over. He encouraged the other members to not let their voices be silenced by Rachel's massive ego, he warned Mercedes about not letting herself turn into another Rachel and give all of the girls an opportunity to shine. He told them about Finn and everything he'd said to keep him away from Sam along with apologizing to Sam for backing out of their duet. He told them about what really happened with Karofsky and everything that had happened since including all his letdown's with Blaine, specifically the one Rachel had been involved in. He left behind a notebook full of ideas for the club and a stack of CD's, each CD held a bunch of songs Kurt had compiled suited to the voice of every single ND member and inside the notebook was a list of group number's highlighting all the different voices they had. He'd been working on it all since he first joined the club, he'd never bothered to show anyone any of it because quite frankly, everyone had made it extremely clear his ideas and opinions didn't matter.

He wrote separate letter for Brittany explaining why he was leaving in a way he knew she would understand and told her that he would call her soon and told her he would always be her dolphin and she would always be his boo and he loved her forever, he told her to talk to Santana about everything that happened when they were alone. He wrote a letter to Santana, they actually had a fairly strong friendship, it was just kept under wraps, her and Brittany had become two of his best friends when they were in the cheerio's during the trip where they won nationals, in public however he and Santana had kept up their previous relationship, limiting their interaction to texts and once he transferred to Dalton Skype. They'd bonded over their mutual adoration for Brittany and fierce protectiveness of her, not to mention Kurt was probably the only person Santana talked to about her feelings for Brittany freely without fear of being judged, he probably understood Santana better than anyone. He knew that it would probably come to a shock to the others that Kurt would leave a personal letter for Santana, sure Brittany they would understand but he knew a couple of them, Mercedes especially were likely to pitch a fit...even though she'd completely ignored him since Valentine's day, forgot his birthday and apparently had this new Diva mentality. Mercedes had this idea in her head that she somehow owned Kurt, more often than not she treated him like an object as opposed to a person and disliked him making other friends. Her tantrum when he met Blaine had really opened his eyes to a part of her personality he hadn't noticed before, Santana was of the opinion she'd never gotten over her crush on Kurt so she was jealous of the idea of anyone else getting him and mentioned to Kurt that when he'd 'fake dated' Brittany apparently Mercedes had been LIVID that he'd dated Brittany instead of HER, something he hadn't been aware of. But all in all, he knew Santana could more than handle any negative reactions and jealousy from anyone in the club no matter who they were.

He also wrote a letter to Puck, or well..._Noah _as only he was allowed to call him. Where Finn's support and protection had been conditional despite the fact they were now family, Noah had honestly turned things around. It was Noah who called him once a week to make sure the warblers were treating him right offering to beat up anyone who didn't. It was Noah who asked if he wanted to hang out with him and Finn or occasionally just him alone, it was Noah who had remembered his birthday. As a matter of fact the 'Happy Birthday' call he'd gotten from Noah had come in at exactly 12:00am, while at the time his half asleep self had been pissed at being woken up, the fact that he'd stayed up to call him right at midnight and officially his birthday meant a lot to him. It showed that the call hadn't been an afterthought but a genuinely thought out 'I want to call Kurt on his birthday' moment. Sure he still had his 'Puck' moments were his teasing border-lined offensive but all in all he'd really changed. He'd apologized for all his past treatment of Kurt, and Kurt had honestly forgiven him.

He planned on talking to Nick and Jeff personally when he went to Dalton to pack his things, he'd most likely ask Nick to drive him to the airport and simply leave his car key's with him, of all people he wanted to make sure Nick knew exactly where he was going and had a way to get a hold of him. In all honesty Nick was more of a best friend than Blaine was to him, so was Jeff for that matter. He knew that once he was gone Nick would likely go off on Blaine like he'd wanted to for the past few months, and surprisingly Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. He'd finally reached that point emotionally where he just didn't have it in him to care. Blaine on the other hand, he was leaving with nothing, the only information he was getting was going to come from his letter to the Warblers. At this point he wondered if Blaine would even be upset he was gone. He knew Nick and Jeff would both be sad if not hurt he was leaving but at the end of the day they would understand why.

Once he finished his letter's he sealed each in an envelope and wrote the person or people they were intended too, he locked up the house and got into his car setting the envelope he was taking with him to Dalton on the passenger seat and pulled out of the driveway heading towards his school and pulled out his phone to call his _Grandmere_. When his mother died he'd received an offer from his grandmother, his mother's mother to come live with her in Europe. He'd declined wanting to stay with his last living parent however she'd told him if he ever changed his mind he was more than welcome. He took a deep breath before pressing 'call', it rang twice before he heard a feminine voice on the other end answer

"Bonjour?" _(Hello?)_

"Grand-mère, c'est Kurt ... Est-ce votre offre de venir vivre avec vous encore ouvert? Je ne peux pas être dans l'Ohio en ce moment et ont besoin de vous évader pour un moment." _(Grandmother its Kurt ... Is your offer to come live with you still open? I cant be in Ohio at the moment and need to get away for a while.)_

"Kurt! Oh I was just about to call you! Happy Birthday darling! Of course you can come stay with me, you are welcome any time, are you alright? Do you want me to make the flight arrangements?"

"Thank you Grand-mère...and well..not exactly but I will be, I just need to get away from here, dont worry about the flight arrangements, I'll make those myself I need to do a few things first, I'll call you again before I leave"

"Alright sweetheart I'll be waiting, whatever it is we'll deal with it once your here. I cant wait to see you, I'll make sure your room is ready for your arrival. I love you darling"

"I love you too, and thank you for everything"

"You're welcome, see you soon"

"Bye"

Hanging up the phone Kurt sighed heavily, at least one family member remembered his birthday. When he got to Dalton he noticed Blaine's car was gone meaning he wouldn't have to try and avoid him, as far as he was aware the only warblers home this weekend were Nick, Jeff and Thad. He moved to his room quickly with a bag in hand and text Jeff to meet him there on the way. Opening the door he found a surprised Nick listening to music, Nick pulled his headphone's out of his ears and stood up confused.

"Kurt? what are you doing here I thought you were spending this weekend at home for your birthday?" He asked

"Well I was but I got home to an empty house, my family forgot my birthday and decided to take Finn to a football game in Cincinnati this weekend." Kurt said in a dull voice and watch as Nick's jaw fell open in shock.

"Are you freaking serious?! What the hell is WRONG with them?!" he yelled and Kurt shrugged before sitting on his bed and dropping his bag at his feet. Nick then noticed the large dufflebag Kurt had brought in and when he asked why Kurt had it, Kurt told him he wanted to wait till Jeff got to their room so he could talk to them both together. When Jeff showed up he was equally shocked at Kurt's family forgetting his birthday. He sat them both down and ran a hand over his head before he started softly explaining everything to them, about his grandmother and her offer, about how this was the last straw and he just needed to get away for a while because he just couldn't handle things emotionally anymore. Both Nick and Jeff had stared at him in shock before jumping at him to pull him into a group hug. While they understood and where happy that he was going to get away from the people who just kept hurting him and making him feel badly about himself, they both admitted they would miss him. He told them that as of right now they were the only people he was telling exactly where he was and told them that he would call them once he got settled in and that they could still talk on Skype and maybe even visit him this summer. They asked him if he would come back and Kurt just sighed before saying that he didn't know but he was thinking he'd hopefully be back before his senior year.

They helped Kurt pack up his stuff and Nick offered to ship him everything he couldn't bring with him and he thanked the boy profusely. He asked Jeff and Nick if they would drive his car and him to the airport and then drive it back to the school, they agreed and they all walked threw the school with their heads down before piling into Kurt's car and heading towards the airport. Once they parked and got out of the car the guys helped him carry his bags in and he bought a ticket for the next flight to France. After he checked his bags in, the three friends had a tearful goodbye before he headed through security. An hour later he was flying first class on his way to France, apparently his grandmother had called and paid for an upgraded ticket for him so his flight would be more comfortable. As he settled back to watch the in-flight movie he sipped his cup of Earl Grey and hoped things would be better for him living with his grandmother, he knew during the year she lived at her home in France but during the summer she always traveled the rest of Europe.

After the movie Kurt fell asleep and by the time be was waking up for breakfast he only had two hours to go. He spent the rest of his flight thinking, he would already be in France and probably unpacked by the time his dad got home and read the letters, he'd probably call Kurt and demand he come home and once the New Directions came over to read all of their letter's everyone would probably start freaking out realizing he was serious about leaving and probably already left, he knew that Santana if not Puck would bring up his birthday and his family would then come to the realization that they forgot Kurt's birthday and not only that they also took Finn away for a weekend trip on Kurt's birthday knowing full well he was coming home for the weekend and not even bothering to invite him or tell him they wouldn't be there.

When the plane finally landed, Kurt made his way out, quickly weaving through the mass of people, his carry-on in hand moving straight for the nearest bathroom to wash his face and run a comb threw his hair, muttering to himself about taking a shower as soon as possible. Once he walked out of the bathroom he headed towards the baggage claim to pickup his suit cases. Once he located his bags he opened up his cell phone to call his grandmother, she told him she'd sent a car to pick him up and they should be waiting outside holding up a sign with him name and that she'd have his room ready and a mineral bath waiting for him when he got there and that afterwards they could have lunch. One thing he really loved about his grandmother was that she understood his dedication to skin and body care, she was also a firm believer in dead sea salt baths and their benefits. He spotted the driver immediately and waved at him, the man moved forward to hand him a to-go coffee mug making Kurt grin and then took his suitcases from him and put them in the trunk before moving to open up the car door to let Kurt in. As Kurt settled into the back of the car he sipped his coffee with a happy sigh, this would definitely be a nice change of pace.

A/N:

Please Read and Review.  
Hate not wanted, I write for pleasure and am not interested in any rude thoughts or opinions. Go back to kindergarten, if you have nothing nice to say? Dont say anything at all.

-Razzle Jazzle


	2. Chapter 2

When the car pulled up to the house Kurt grinned, the house was stunning...and huge. His grandmother came from old money and it certainly showed when you saw her home. She loved France, spoke fluent french and had a deep passionate love for the arts. He definitely took after her in that sense, more than once over the past few years he'd considered coming to stay with her, but the idea of being away from his dad had changed his mind. A pang of hurt hit Kurt's heart at the thought of this father but he shrugged it off, he was done with the insanity, done with being treated like an unwanted, unimportant nobody by the people who had claimed to love and care about him. From now on he was going to spend some time focusing on himself, it was Kurt's turn to shine.

The driver opened his door and the second he stepped out his grandmother came running from the house with a large smile on her face and her arms wide open, immediately Kurt was struck with the insane resemblance she shared with his mother, obviously she'd definitely taken after her mother as far as looks went, staring at her face he found a familiar pair of eyes staring back at him, the same eyes as his mother and the same eye's he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Once she reached him, she pulled Kurt into a warm hug which he returned, he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her perfume that immediately relaxed him.

"Oh my...look how much you've grown since the last time I saw you! Come on inside darling, your bath is waiting and I'm sure after that long flight sharing the same dry dirty air with all those other people you definitely want and need to clean all that muck off your beautiful skin, I'm just finishing up lunch, dont worry about your bags, Anthony will take them up for you. So just follow me sweetheart and I'll show you to your room" With that she linked arms with him and he couldn't help but smile at her.

Once they entered what he learned was his new bedroom, his jaw dropped in amazement at the beautiful room...which didn't even hold a candle to the beauty of the spa-like bathroom. The floors were heated, there was a Jacuzzi tub with massaging jets, a vanity, a spa shower that had 7 different massaging shower heads and a touch screen to chose the water temperature pressure, aromatherapy and massage options, even a steam option. The bathroom also came equipped with built in sound system and Ipod dock along with a CD player. He turned to stare at his grandmother and found her grinning at his stunned expression.

"I had this room built specifically for you and any time you came to visit or decided to come stay, the bathroom I designed myself, mine is the same...you know my obsession and love of the spa...this way we don't have to go to a spa every time we want the spa experience...underneath the sink is a bunch of different bath salts and essential oils you are free to use, along with some candles. Over on that side wall there is a drawer with clean heated towels and next to it is the laundry shoot...just put your clothes in there and they will be washed and put away for you, now go ahead and enjoy your bath, and take your time alright? there's no rush, when you get out your clothes will be put away in the closet and dresser. Once your done and dressed just come on down stairs and either Anthony or Bridget will show you to the day room were we'll be having lunch"

Kurt smiled warmly at her and stepped forward to hug her once more with a soft "Thank you" and she squeezed him tightly before pulling back and patting his cheek lightly. "You're welcome my dear, at lunch we can talk and tonight we are going to have a wonderful slightly belated birthday dinner for you alright?" Kurt spent the next 40 minutes in what was probably the single most luxurious dead sea mineral bath ever, once he stepped out he honestly felt refreshed and renewed and now understood his grandmother's obsession with them. They really did do wonders. He dried off and slung a towel around his waist before walking back into the bedroom to see the opened walk in closet with all his clothes put away, he chose some clothes quickly and saw all his face lotions were unpacked on his nightstand in order, he put some on his face and ran a hand through his hair before he headed down stairs.

At the foot of the stair he found a petite brunette girl in a maids uniform waiting for him. He smiled at her and introduced himself, and Bridget lead him to a sunny room with a beautiful view of what looked like a garden outside. His grandmother was seated sipping a cup of what seemed to be milky tea, she gave him a smile and motioned for him to take a seat. In front of them was an assortment of fruit, cheeses, bread along with a bowl of what looked like some sort of bisque and a small side salad. He was offered either tea or coffee, and decided to go with tea for a nice change. His first spoonful of what turned out to be a heavenly lobster bisque made him quickly look up at his grandmother and ask if she'd made it, she nodded and said "I give the cook every weekend off, I love cooking...I'll teach you how to make it next weekend if you are interested, do you enjoy cooking?"

Kurt nodded and took another spoonful of the soup in his mouth before responding "I love it, if preforming wasn't my passion I'd probably go to culinary school to become a chef. I love cooking, before my dad got remarried I did all the cooking in our house...he can barely make scrambled eggs without burning them" he shook his head in amusement before his smile fell and he frowned slightly at the thought of his 'family'. His grandmother noticed the change in him and calmly took a sip of her tea before asking gently "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded reluctantly. While they ate he explained everything that had happened, starting with McKinnley and Karofsky. His grandmother listened quietly, letting him talk out his emotions without comment but he could see the fierce protective anger that had formed in her eyes after each and every story. She was horrified that her grandson had received a death threat and forced to switch schools, horrified to find out he'd been bullied for years and no one had done anything about it, hearing about the bruises and the locker checks, the slushies? If she ever went to McKinnley? Hell would be raised and heads would roll.

He spoke about glee club and all the New Directions including Mr. Shuester, about Finn and his whole 'fag' debacle, about his dad's heart attack and how everyone was more interested with pushing god on him then realizing his last living parent was in a coma and what he needed was for people to just support him, bring him food, and make sure he was okay, no one seemed to care he was staying in his house alone each night, with nightmares of his dad dying and leaving him forever. Of being an orphan. He wasn't eating or sleeping, all he did was worry. But the only thing anyone seemed to care about was forcing their religion on him.

He talked about everything, from the time he started at McKinnley to when he left and everything that happened since he transferred to Dalton. He told her all about Blaine and everything he'd said and done to hurt him even after he became aware of Kurt's feelings. When he finally got to what had happened when he came home for his birthday he had tears rolling slowly down his face. When he finished talking he stared down at his lap when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and he leaned into his grandmother's hug. The woman held her grandson close squeezing him tighter when he finally let the sobs break through, she was honestly beside herself. Completely amazed at what had been going on in Kurt's life the last few years, and more than a little furious at Burt for apparently being completely oblivious to so much and not just that but becoming part of the problem, she could not believe he'd forgotten his own son's birthday.

As far as his supposed 'friends' she wanted to strangle this 'Rachel' girl and put her in her place, obviously she had some misguided opinion of her own self importance and superiority to other people, and boy would she love to knock her down a few pegs and teach her how a real lady acted. Especially when she had two gay father's you'd think she'd be more aware and sympathetic to Kurt's plight, but no she was more interested in herself and seemed to lack compassion completely. Don't even get her started on Kurt's new step brother...to imply that Kurt was some sort of predator Not only that but for Burt to agree! What was it with everyone's apparent desire to keep Kurt from having any real friends or happiness in his life? If Lizzie where alive...oh dear...lord knows that woman had a temper on her and if she knew what was happening to her baby boy and that Burt had been a part of it, it would not be pretty.

Now that Kurt was with her things would be different, the poor boy's spirit had been crushed, his confidence beaten out of him, it was more than obvious to her that he was extremely insecure and hid his emotions behind a mask to protect himself from people using his emotions against him...even though they seemed to anyways. The boy was brilliant, he had an aptitude for languages, had the voice of an angel, could both design and make clothes, could dance, was apparently a great cook...Kurt succeeded in everything he did, the boy was gifted, he had so much potential, yet so little confidence in himself because he'd been stifled so much by others. By all the people who should have been supporting him, yes he was different...but that was the best part about him.

She walked Kurt up to his room and tucked him into bed kissing his forehead and telling him to take a nap and rest for a bit and she'd come get him for his dinner. He thanked her and quickly fell asleep emotionally drained. Walking out of the room she immediately moved to her office and started making a list, first she would make some phone calls and get him a professional voice coach, no more letting his voice go to waste, countertenor's were rare and once he was properly trained to use his voice and expand his vocal range he'd be able to show up that little Barbra Streisand wannabe and prove to everyone that he was a star, not some nobody you pushed in the back and forgotten about.

Then she would get him a language tutor, with such an aptitude for picking up languages he should be multi-lingual in no time which would majorly come in handy for any future career. She'd get him a dance instructor immediately, he never should have quit Ballet, tap or any of the other dance lesson's he took as a child...but of course Burt just couldn't understand why a boy would want to take dance lessons and after Lizzie died Kurt had stopped going and Burt had started taking him to the shop to learn to work on cars. She'd give him an opportunity to design some clothes and take him to a couple fashion shows and introduce him to a few designers while she was at it, every weekend she would dedicate a day to getting in the kitchen with him and teaching him different recipes, it was something they could both enjoy and would be a great bonding experience.

Lima Ohio had stifled and shunned her grandson, he'd been taken for granted by so many people and treated so badly...by the next time they saw Kurt she would make sure he was the strong confident talented young man he'd always had the potential to be. She would build him back up emotionally and help heal his hurts. He may be a Hummel but he was also a Devereux, as much as his father disliked her she was still his grandmother and his last living link to his mother, Burt Hummel had refused any help on her part in raising Kurt, refused any money she offered to send despite the good it could do for his son because he was simply too proud, and obviously Kurt had suffered the consequences. He'd been insulted by her offer to have Kurt live with her and hadn't approved of her being a part of Kurt's life ever since.

She worried slightly about Burt's reaction once he found out where Kurt was, but if necessary she would do whatever it took to make sure from now on her grandson's happiness came first, she would do what Lizzie would have wanted her to do for her son.

* * *

Later the night she woke Kurt for dinner, his eyes were slightly swollen from crying but he was all smiles when he came downstairs to see a beautifully set table with a banner that said "Happy Birthday!" hung on the wall and a few bundles of balloons in each corner of the room and what looked like a stack of gifts. Apparently his grandmother had been really busy since he told her he was coming. He threw his arms around her and she laughed happily, pleased to see him truly smiling for the first time since he'd gotten there.

They sat down and had what was in Kurt's opinion the best meal he'd ever had before his grandmother moved into the kitchen and walked back in carrying a chocolate cheesecake with "1" and "7" candles in the middle, after singing happy birthday and eating a large slice of cheesecake he was handed his first gift to open, inside was two tickets to a fashion show in Paris in two weeks making him squeal excitedly. Next up was an absolutely beautiful leather jacket that was fitted and smooth as butter. In the next box was six different Dolce&Gabbana trim fit dress shirts in neutral colors, he got a lot of Armani from her as well...multiple straight leg pants both jeans and slacks, a brand new sports coat, and a pair of Steve Madden boots. He was in awe of his new clothes, and couldn't wait to wear them.

He thanked her and she called Anthony into the room and asked him to take the gifts up to Kurt's room and put them away then took Kurt's hand and lead him into the living room were Bridget was setting down two cups of hot chocolate and on the screen was 'The Sound of Music' DVD menu screen, tears filled Kurt's eyes and he and his grandmother cuddled up together on the couch to watch the movie. Turns out? She was the person who had started the tradition with his mother, and then his mother had started it with him.

The next day Kurt slept in for the first time in months, and when he woke up he dressed in some of his new clothes and decided to go exploring a bit to try and get his mind off what would happen when his dad got home and found the letters.

* * *

While Kurt was sitting down to have a crepe and espresso in France, his father, Carole and Finn where walking into their house after a weekend away talking animatedly about the game. Walking into the kitchen they notice a bunch of envelopes and a notebooks and a pile of CD's labeled with a name of each New Direction member. Burt opened his letter and sat down to read it, by the time he finished he looked up in shock and handed the letter to Carole to read and took out his phone to try and call Kurt, in response he got an automated voice saying the phone had been disconnected and was no longer in service, he moved quickly to Kurt's room to find most of his things gone, he reached under the bed and saw Kurt had emptied his storage bin where he kept all his important things including everything of his mothers.

The only box left was sitting on top of the dresser full of certificates and trophies for all of Kurt's various achievements. Moving back into the kitchen he saw both Finn and Carole reading their own letter's. Carole had tears in her eyes and Finn looked both shocked and slightly ashamed making Burt wonder what had been written in them. Carole handed her letter over to Burt and he read it with tears in his eyes, he looked at Finn and motioned for his letter, when he hesitated Carole narrowed her eyes and moved forward taking it out of his hands and handing it to Burt moving so she could read over his shoulder. Kurt mentioned a lot of things Finn had said and done that he knew would get him in trouble if his parents knew and the look on his mothers face when she finished reading was horrified.

"Finn Hudson...are these things true? Did you say this stuff to Kurt? I did not raise you to be this type of person, I thought the basement incident was a one time mistake but obviously you have been keeping a lot from me in regards to your treatment of Kurt, and for him to tell you he was sorry? For being himself? What is wrong with you?!" Carole was beginning to panic, it had finally set in that Kurt had ran away, probably a couple days ago and they had no way to get a hold of him. She couldn't believe none of them had realized how Kurt had been feeling and she began feeling guilty for not inviting Kurt on a family outing...perhaps that was what made him so upset?

Burt on the other hand went from confused, to worried, to upset and slightly angry assuming Kurt was probably at some friends house trying to get back at them for not inviting him to the football game, just being over dramatic. He would hunt him down and demand he came home. He picked up his phone and called Mercedes, who said she hadn't spoken to Kurt in about three weeks. Next he called Brittany who said she hadn't talked to her dolphin since Friday and was worried because his phone number wasn't working. Frustrated Burt invited Brittany to come over since she had a letter waiting for her from Kurt as well and told Finn to call the rest of the New Directions and Mr. Shue and to tell them to come over.

Once everyone got to the house they all were confused and worried after being told Kurt was missing, Burt held the letters in his hand and had everyone sit around the dining room table. There was a letter titled 'New Directions and Mr. Shue' along with personal letters for a couple of them, Burt passed around the letters to Brittany, Santana and Puck and motioned for them to wait to read them till after he read the letter for all of them. Everyone sat patiently curious as to what Kurt could possibly have to say to all of them, and wondered why Kurt had left personal letters for Brittany, Santana and Puck but not any of them. Burt read the letter out loud and as he went on his eyes were widening in shock as he read the various things his son had been through, a lot at the hands of the people sitting at his table and himself included, everyone was equally horrified hearing the truth about Karofsky. Each person mentioned had a glare leveled on them by Santana, Puck and Brittany who knew a lot of the things being mentioned and were furious for their friend.

When it got to Finn and Rachel people were gasping in shock, Carole was staring at her son in disbelief and Santana was being held back by Puck in her attempt to attack Rachel physically. Rachel herself seemed to be uncomfortable with the looks she was getting but obviously had no remorse for the things being mentioned proving to everyone the truth of Kurt's words. Mercedes was crying, Sam looked furious and had leveled a glare at Finn. Quinn had tears in her eye's with a hand to her heart wishing she had paid more attention to how bad things had been for Kurt and with each sentence a wave of guilt filled her heart. Tina and Mike were holding each other with sad faces, Artie looked upset and Mr. Shue looked like he'd been physically struck.

After Burt finished the letter he put his head in his hands thinking about everything he'd just learned. Had he really been THAT oblivious to what had been going on with his son? Santana opened her letter and motioned for the other two to open their's and as she read her jaw dropped in shock and she turned furious eyes on Burt, Carole and Finn. Once Puck finished he looked up at Kurt's 'family' in shock, when Brittany finished she had tears in her eyes and started muttering sadly about her poor dolphin.

"Where were you three this weekend?" Santana asked evenly. Burt frowned at her tone but responded about the game he'd taken Carole and Finn to. "So let me get this straight...you three decided to take a little perfect family trip, knowing full and well that porcelain was coming home this weekend and decided not to tell him about any of it?" Carole looked at Santana guiltily and nodded along with Burt and suddenly Brittany screamed out "HOW COULD YOU FORGET KURT'S BIRTHDAY! YOU ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE! AND NOW MY DOLPHIN IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE YOU!" with that she burst into tears and collapsed to the floor clutching the letter to her chest.

Burt and Carole stared at the girl in shock and then looked at each other horrified. "That's right, Porcelain came home this weekend to spend his birthday with his family only to come home to find an empty house and a note letting him know about this little family outing he wasn't invited on, Bravo Hummel senior you've officially won asshole father of the year award!" Santana snapped at him not caring at this point who the man was, she was furious with them. Finding out that her, Brittany and Puckerman were the only people who remembered Porcelain's birthday had infuriated her. On top of everything else her poor baby porcelain had been through and was dealing with...if she could she would personally shred Rachel to pieces for what she said about Kurt, perhaps she could plan something with Coach Sylvester who still had a massive soft spot when it came to Porcelain and definitely disliked the irritating Hobbit, she knew better than anyone Kurt was incredibly insecure and could only imagine what hearing something like that from a supposed 'friend' must have felt to him.

Burt had tears pouring down his face, what was wrong with him? How could he had done this? He'd been oblivious and ignorant to the things going on in his son's life, time and time again he'd said things that apparently hurt Kurt deeply and then to forget his son's birthday and instead take FINN, one of his son's tormentors who his son genuinely felt was taking his place in his fathers heart away for the weekend and not even consider how Kurt would feel about it. What kind of father WAS he? How could he have been so blind, he'd always thought he'd been such an understanding father when it came to Kurt, but now looking back he realized he'd messed up a lot when it came to his son.

Carole couldn't believe the things she'd just learned, part of her wanted to strangle her son who she felt like she didn't even know anymore. Far too long had Finn been getting away with the things he'd done and said to Kurt, it was amazing to her that Kurt had never spoken up and told either herself or Burt about it, learning about just how bad the bullying was had shook her to her core. Hearing the things about Rachel she was amazed someone so small and young with two gay fathers had the ability to be so cruel and selfish towards Kurt. How were they going to fix this? Could she ever get Kurt to forgive her?

While Puck and Santana laid into the rest of them specifically Finn and Rachel, Mercedes suddenly stood up and demanded to read their letters, a demand that was completely ignored, she started yelling about why Kurt would leave them letter's but not her. Santana turned on her and stared her down before saying "Get the fuck over it Aretha, your psychotic jealousy is getting old, he will never love you, he is not your property, he is not your boyfriend, you do not OWN him. You treated him like shit, haven't spoken to him for almost a month and forgot his birthday, you dont get to decide who his friends are. Kurt and I have been close since the Cheerios, we just dont broadcast our relationship to avoid this bullshit. Kurt adores Brittany so her getting a letter shouldn't be surprising, and Puck...well it's not really my business or anyone else but he and Kurt are tight considering Puck actually apologized for everything he's done and treats Kurt like the amazing special person he is unlike man boobs over there who is just happy as hell to make Kurt's life miserable apparently. Dont get all pissy with us because you all are shitty friends and we aren't"

Mercedes stared at Santana in shock with an angry blush all over her face and sat back down crossing her arms muttering angrily to herself. Rachel looked like she had finally realized how much trouble she was in considering the looks of disgust everyone was giving her. Sam was yelling at Finn along with Quinn who couldn't believe the things he'd said to Kurt, after everything he'd done to Kurt and everything he'd been through he still just couldn't help hurting him more. Brittany was sniffling in Artie's lap between Mike and Tina who were all attempting to comfort the girl who had almost begun hyperventilating she was so upset.

Mr. Shue sat at the table looking through the notebook silently, ashamed to say everything inside the notebook was brilliant and had he listened to Kurt's thoughts and opinions they probably would have been winning every competition they'd been in. Being called out on his favoritism had been a swift reality check, being reminded the other members had amazing voices and if even one of them quit there would be no more Glee Club had really opened his eyes a bit, especially after the things he'd learned about what Rachel and Finn had done, Rachel was obsessed with the spotlight and instead of reigning her in he had let her turn Glee club in the Rachel Berry show shoving everyone else into the background. He would definitely be making some serious changes from now on.

After a while Puck had walked outside to get some air, there were too many emotions whirling in his stomach right now. He couldn't believe everything that had happened the last few hours, the things he'd learned. He couldn't believe that Kurt had left...in his personal letter Kurt had said he would contact him soon and not to worry, but how could he not? He wanted to yell and scream, he wanted to go up to Dalton and punch that Bland kid in the face for not appreciating Kurt, for not realizing what an awesome guy he was, Puck still couldn't believe Kurt had forgiven him for everything he'd done. To be honest Kurt was probably one of his best friends now, the only person he really talked to about stuff because he knew Kurt wouldn't judge him or tell anyone that while Puck was a bad-ass Noah had a soft side. More importantly Noah had a large soft spot for Kurt, and the idea that he wasn't going to be close anymore scared him a bit. What if Kurt forgot about him wherever he was?

Eventually everyone had decided to head on home, Santana was having Brittany come over to her house since she still was having problems getting her tears under control, also she thought it would give her a chance to talk about a lot of the things Kurt had mentioned in her letter. Puck had glared at Finn and shoved passed him on his way out, making the tall boy stumble into the wall. Sam and Quinn left hand in hand both looking sad and upset, shaking their heads as they passed Kurt's parents, Finn and Rachel who was currently trying to talk to Finn.

Finn had never felt this guilty in his entire life, he had never realized just how much he'd done to hurt his step brother, how had he not figured out how badly the things he'd said and done had effected Kurt? For a while he'd thought Kurt was being selfish for not wanting to share his dad with him, since his own father had died...but he never even thought that Kurt had ALSO lost a parent, he'd lost his mom, and Finn had just swooped in and essentially stole his dad, the only family he had left. How would he have felt if Kurt had walked in and stole his mom away from him? He would have been upset and hurt and jealous. Not only that but all the bullying, everything he'd said to Kurt to keep him away from Sam...what he'd done had been wrong and he never even apologized for any of it.

Dont even get him started on Rachel, apparently she didn't feel sorry for the things she'd said and done at all. As it was right now she was trying to 'comfort him' and seemed to not understand they still weren't together and after everything he'd learned they would never be getting back together again. He'd known Rachel could be a little self centered but he'd never thought she was capable of doing or saying the things he'd learned today. Finn may have been an asshole to Kurt, but he felt remorse, Rachel? Felt like she was perfectly justified in everything she'd said and done simply because it was HER who had done it? Was she seriously THAT insane? Currently she was whining about how everyone had been 'mean to her' and how it wasn't her fault Kurt was being so dramatic and sensitive.

That was the last straw with Finn, he'd be trying his hardest to make Kurt forgive him, but if this was who the real Rachel Berry was? He wanted nothing to do with her. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her self centered butt to the front door and told her to get out and never come back. He told her they would never be getting back together, ever, if this was the type of person she truly was. He yelled at her for not getting the fact that his brother was MISSING and all she cared about was herself, finally he told her to get help. He slammed the door in her shocked face and walked back into the living room.

He sat down in the living room with his mother and step father. Finn knew he was in trouble with his parents, but at this point? He knew he deserved it. Mostly he was just worried about Kurt...he had no idea where he could have gone and was afraid to ask Burt. Finally he sucked it up and offered to call Dalton to see if Kurt's roommate had heard anything. Burt nodded absently seeming to be in some sort of daze and Finn took out his cell phone to call the room phone in what he hoped was still Kurt's room at Dalton. Nick answered and when Finn asked if he knew where Kurt was he said quite simply "Yes I do and no, I'm not telling any of you. He's safe and he'll call you when he's ready to talk. Maybe you can all think about what you've done while you wait." and then hung up. Finn stared at his phone in shock, he attempted to call back but got the voice mail.

He told Burt and his mother what Nick had said and finally Carole told Finn just to head to bed so she could talk to Burt. The moment Finn was gone Burt broke down in tears, he couldn't get Santana's words out of his head, but more importantly he could hear Lizzie's voice in his mind telling him she was so disappointed in him and that just broke his heart. For now it felt like all he could do was wait for Kurt to call and let him know he was okay and hopefully give him a chance to make things right again.

* * *

Monday morning Nick woke up with renewed anger running through his veins. After Kurt had left, for the most part he'd simply felt sad...after Finn's phone call last night however? He was reminded about the reason WHY Kurt felt like he could no longer stay in Ohio. His anger for Kurt's family, most of his friends...and Blaine? All came rushing back filling him with this massive desire to storm through Dalton and find the stupid little hobbit and beat him senseless. He opened up his drawer and pulled out the note for the Warblers as well as the slightly crinkled, tear stained valentines day card he'd snatched from the trashcan back during the whole Gap Attack fiasco.

All day long Nick avoided each question of whether or not Kurt was sick, unsurprisingly none of the questions had come from Blaine who apparently hadn't even realized Kurt hadn't been in his classes. It wasn't until warblers practice that Blaine finally started asking if anyone had seen Kurt and Wes had turned to Nick questioning if Kurt was ill. Nick finally pulled the letter out of his bag and moved towards the front of the room asking for everyone's attention. First thing he announced was that Kurt had left Dalton. Immediately multiple people started yelling out questions in shock and Blaine looked as if someone had smacked him across the face. Nick held up a hand asking for everyone to please be quiet because he had a letter from Kurt he wanted to read.

Once everyone quieted down, Nick told them if they didn't stay quiet until he finished reading he wouldn't read it to them at all, with the Warblers word to stay quiet Nick opened up the letter and began to read. Little by little each of the Warblers faces fell in shock, sadness and anger when they learned what had been going on with their countertenor, it wasn't until Nick started reading about Blaine that the looks started being pointed away from Nick and straight at a sinking Blaine. It was clear as day on Blaine's face that he had apparently been oblivious to just HOW MANY time's he'd hurt and let Kurt down and made him feel awful about himself.

By the time Nick finished the letter the room seemed stunned to silence. Each and every Warbler thinking back to a lot of their interactions with Kurt, the council itself was specifically thinking back to Kurt's audition, none of them had realized that ever since that moment the countertenor had never again tried to audition for a solo, as a matter of fact he had been fairly quiet and unopinionated in practice ever since, thinking back they realized that it had been a while since they'd even seen the boy smile. None of the had been aware of a lot of the inner workings of Blaine and Kurt's relationship either, if they had they would have spoken to Blaine a long time ago about it.

Nick folded the letter up and handed it to David before motioning to Jeff to hand him the card in his bag. Everyone watched curiously as Jeff pulled out what looked like a Valentine's day card with a whole lot of sparkle. Nick held the card in his hand thinking back to all the time Kurt had spent working on it, to the moment Kurt found out about Jeremiah, and to the just how long he and Jeff had spent holding him while he cried himself to sleep. Nick finally looked at Blaine with narrowed eyes and said simply "Alright, you heard what Kurt wanted to say, but now it's my turn" Blaine began looking slightly nervous once he figured out Nick's glare was directed at him he knew that whatever Nick had to say was for him.

"Blaine...I have sat by and watched as you ruined Kurt's self esteem time and time again, watched as you broke his heart and killed his confidence, watched as you caused him to cry himself to sleep night after night...you compared him to the guy who threatened to kill him, sexually assaulted him and forced him to switch schools and never even apologized for it, all because he wasn't 'supportive' of you wanting to date Rachel...**_after_**he told you he had feelings for you, you went ahead and dated his female friend who is constantly going out of his way to make his life hell and take things from him and then acted like Kurt was the person with the problem for being hurt and upset, you gave him hope and then destroyed him over and over.

You told Kurt that you had feelings for him but weren't ready for a relationship...then turned around and dated RACHEL...do you have any idea how that felt? Knowing he had feeling's for you, and being told he shouldn't give up hope only to once again have it shoved back in his face and rejected for a GIRL, all the while you still asked him out for coffee, held his hand, hugged him and cuddled with him and then have the audacity to wonder why he was under the impression you returned his feelings this whole time? It became more than obvious to me a long time ago that you never cared about his feelings, you only care about yourself and despite it all? He _still _loved you. Each time it was up to me to try and put him back together after you broke him.

It was up to me to try and tell him nothing was wrong with him while he sobbed that something must be wrong with him, you had Kurt convinced he was so unattractive that no one would ever want him, and want to know a secret Blaine? Kurt has a severe anxiety disorder he takes medication for, after you compared him to Karofsky it was ME who woke him up and held him after his screaming nightmares, it was me who had to talk him down from his panic attacks...You were a shit friend to Kurt, and quite frankly Blaine? You dont deserve to have someone as amazing and special as him love you." Nick was practically shaking with emotion and Jeff tried to put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

The rest of the warblers were staring at Blaine in shock, completely stunned that Blaine had been apparently toying with Kurt's emotions for months now and concerned to hear about the fact that Blaine had pushed Kurt so far he'd caused him to have panic attacks. Blaine himself had tears pouring down his face, his arms around his middle trying desperately to think of anything to say in his defense but honestly? What could he say, now that someone had forced him to look at his behavior with Kurt...he didn't like what he saw. Kurt had been vulnerable when they met, the boy was barely holding on by a thread and had looked to Blaine for strength and courage, Blaine had encouraged him to transfer to Dalton telling him how much better things would be only to become one of the problems.

Finally Nick walked over to Blaine and handed him the card "Kurt worked on this for weeks, he used tweezers to glue on each and every freaking crystal because he wanted it to be beautiful and special for you, inside is a love letter telling you how happy he was that you returned his feelings. He made it for Valentines day pre gap attack...where you serenaded some guy you had only met twice and not mentioned to anyone including Kurt your supposed 'Best Friend' all the while still hugging and cuddling with Kurt and holding his hand, taking him out for coffee and singing flirty little duets with him.

You didn't even notice that for that entire week Kurt spent most of his time crying in his room while you went on and on about how you really thought you and Jeremiah had something and how hurt you were that you'd been wrong. When you'd been leading Kurt on for months and didn't even notice how sad and depressed he'd been. I hope your happy now Blaine, you dont have to worry about Kurt anymore because he's gone and I dont know when he's coming back. Between you, his supposed friends and his family? I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did.

But you know what Blaine? Someday Kurt is going to find someone who will love and appreciate him for the amazing person he is, who isn't an oblivious asshole, and they will treat him with respect and make him feel great about himself and he will be happier than he's ever been but you? you will have lost your chance with him and you are going to have to live with that for the rest of your life. I really hope your happy now Blaine, you broke a boy who was already broken. Bravo...by the way? you also forgot his birthday on Friday, and just so you know? Me disliking you has nothing to do with a fucking solo, I'm not jealous of you at all Blaine. If anything I feel sorry for you. Because you missed out on someone really incredible who would have loved you despite how much of a complete egotistical asshole you are."

With that Nick stormed from the room with Jeff following behind him a protective hand on his shoulder, leaving a sobbing Blaine clutching the card like his life depended on it in his hand. One by one the warblers filed out of the room casting looks of sadness, anger and pity towards him. Later that night Blaine sat on his bed running his hand over the card, he'd read the letter inside what felt like a thousand times, each time broke his heart just that much more. Nick was right, he was an asshole. He'd been blind and selfish and had hurt Kurt so much he couldn't even stand to be in Lima anymore?What was WRONG with him? How could he have done that to Kurt? How had he not realized how much he'd hurt him? Blaine was stunned that he'd caused Kurt to actually believe he was unattractive...Kurt was GORGEOUS! The worst part of it all was Blaine _did _have feelings for Kurt, he just didn't know what to do with them, and now it was too late. He still couldn't believe he'd forgotten Kurt's birthday, Kurt had gone out of his way to make Blaine birthday special but Blaine just completely forgot all about Kurt's? Nick was right...he didn't deserve Kurt at all.

* * *

On Tuesday Kurt finally decided he was read to call people, picking up his phone he first called Brittany...he knew she was probably not handling him leaving well and he knew talking to her would probably be pleasant and easy in comparison to the other phone calls he needed to make. Brittany ended up being with Santana and both girl's were thrilled to here from him, Santana caught him up on everything he'd missed including what had gone down when everyone read the letters. She grudgingly admitted that Finn was showing some real remorse for the things he'd said and done to Kurt, she told him about his father's reaction, ranted and raved about Rachel's apparent belief that she'd done nothing wrong, about the argument she'd gotten into with Mercedes...and last she sighed and told him to please call Puck, Brittany then took over to tell Kurt that Puck had been really sad and upset that he was gone.

Kurt was slightly surprised Puck had such a strong reaction to his absence, he'd been under the impression he cared much more for Noah than Noah cared for him, obviously he was mistaken. He told the girl's that he would definitely be calling him and gave them a number they could reach him at from now on explaining to them that he'd shut off his other phone and had purchased a new one so that he could pick and chose who had it considering he had a lot of people he didn't want to talk to right now.

He told them that he was in France, staying with his grandmother and so far things were going great, he gushed excitedly about his 'belated' birthday dinner and all the amazing things he'd gotten, he told the girls about his amazing bathroom and how all the food in France was absolutely delicious. After another 20 minutes of talking excitedly with the girls, Kurt said his goodbyes and hung up. Leaving a satisfied Santana and much happier Brittany now that she talked to her Dolphin and heard how much happier he sounded.

After hearing about Puck, Kurt decided to call him next after two rings a sad sounding Noah Puckerman answered his phone and Kurt immediately said "Well fine then Noah dont sound happy to hear from me!" teasingly. Immediately Noah's voice changed and he shouted an excited "KURT!" making Kurt laugh on the other end, they ended up talking for almost an hour Noah dropping all attempts to sound cool or bad-ass and admitting he missed Kurt and hated not being able to talk to him. Kurt admitted he missed him as well and gave him his new number and told him that he could call or text whenever he wanted. They spent a while talking about how things were at his grandmother's house and how Kurt liked France. Before they hung up Noah told Kurt even though he was sad he left, he was glad he did. When Kurt asked why Noah told him simply "You sound happy there Kurt...and as much as I miss you and want you around? I want you to be happy more. It's a lot more important to me."

Kurt blushed slightly and thanked Noah softly, letting the boy know he'd call him later and needed to call a couple more people they said their goodbyes and hung up. After he hung up the phone Kurt stared at it for a moment, talking to Noah had left him with this warm feeling of happiness that he didn't want to go away and he knew his next phone call was likely to do so. With a sigh he made sure to block his number before dialing his dad's cell. Burt Hummel answered his phone with a curious "Kurt? is that you?" Kurt took a moment to swallow the lump in his throat before stuttering out "Uh..Y-Yea it's me Dad...I just umm Just wanted to let you know I'm safe and sound so you didn't have to worry".

Burt Hummel felt tears sting his eyes "Kid...please come home... I'm so sorry" Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I need this dad, I need to be away from a while. It's not like you need me around anyways...just..let me do this ok? I'm safe, I'm happy...being away from Lima for a while will be good for me. I promise I'll call you every once in a while to let you know how I'm doing but I need you to understand that this time I need to do what's best for me and put what I need first, and I need to not be in Ohio for a while"

His Dad sighed sadly, how could he argue with that? His kid had been hurt and betrayed by the people who were supposed to love and care for him, if him having some time away was what he wanted and needed then how could he deny him that? "Alright Kurt...I'm not agreeing because I dont want you here I hope you know that kid, but I just want to do whatever it takes to make you happy...and if you say taking some time away is going to do that...then I'll support you. Just...Kurt I want you to know that you are the best son any father could ask for and I love you more than anything in the world, I'll do whatever it takes to fix this son. I'd do anything for you, and I know I've let you down and hurt you so many times but I swear to you, things will be different from now on. Whenever you are ready."

Kurt wiped a few tears from his eyes and responded with a quiet "Thanks dad...I love you too." Eventually the two said their goodbye's and Kurt decided it was time to lay down for a bit and think about his phone call with his father. To be honest it hadn't gone how he expected at all, he'd thought his father would demand he came home and yelled at him for taking off. Or at least insist Kurt gave him the address and phone number, he seemed to be trying to prove to Kurt that he could put what he wanted first, and while Kurt appreciated it...he was a little surprised.

He ended up taking a short nap and woke up in time for Dinner, after eating with his grandmother and letting her know about his talk with his friends and his father, she made him a cup of tea and told him to go call Noah back and take a nice soothing bubble bath before bed. She let him know that starting tomorrow morning after breakfast he was having his first lesson with his language instructor and after lunch he had a voice lesson. With a smile he wished her goodnight and headed up to his room. Kurt called Noah and told him he really needed help getting his mind off the conversation with his dad, they ended up talking for an hour, and Noah succeeded in helping Kurt get his mind off his dad and calmed him down completely. Kurt eventually got off the phone with him and went to take a bath to help with his tense muscles from the stress of the day.

The following day seemed to go by fast, in between meals and his lesson's Kurt text his three friends happy to finally have good things to talk about as opposed to before, after his voice lesson he went ahead and gave Nick a call to catch up on what had happened with the Warblers. Nick told him all about the reactions from everyone and admitted he may have had some words with Blaine. Kurt sighed heavily but understood, Nick had been there for him and seen how much pain he'd been in for months, his friend had eventually developed a protective streak when it came to Kurt and had just been biding his time till he got the chance to tell Blaine off.

By that Friday Kurt had decided it was time to go out and make some new friends here in France, with that in mind he dressed to impress in the clothes his grandmother had given him for his birthday, a trim fit grey Dolce&Gabbana button down that he left untucked with a couple buttons undone at the top, the color of the shirt really set off his eyes, along with the shirt he wore some straight legged dark Armani jeans that he actually found out looked much better on him than his old skinny legged pants, these elongated his legs more and hugged his ass perfectly. With a slight grin he threw on his new leather jacket and laced up his new boots that were unbelievably comfortable and set to fixing his hair, he spent a good 10 minutes just staring at it before deciding to mix things up a bit and deviate from his usual look, instead going for a slightly tousled textured style with his hair pushed up off his forehead as opposed to the way he used to brush it simply to the side.

He had asked Anthony if he could find out where some possibly gay clubs he could go to were the day before and Anthony had happily found him a couple and offered to Drive him and pick him up whenever he was ready to come home. He set off for the club at the top of his list and moved straight to the bar glad that Puck had gotten him a fake ID back home and ordered a drink, in all fairness legal drinking age was 18...it wasn't like he was that far off. Sipping his drink he hoped it would help with the irritating ball of nerves in his stomach and shut up the voice in the back of his head insisting that he looked horrible and no one would want anything to do with him. He'd just finished and set down his drink when he turned to leave thinking he was crazy for trying this when he was startled to find an extremely attractive boy with mischievous green eyes standing behind him.

"Leaving so soon?" the boy asked and Kurt stared at him in shock, unable to believe someone was actually approaching _him._

"Umm..I..well I guess I...I mean..." He stuttered and the other boy chuckled before holding out his hand "Relax, My name is Sebastian, I saw you sitting over here by yourself and thought I'd come offer to buy you a drink, I've never seen you here before" Sebastian then sat down on the bar stool next to him and signaled the bartender ordering a beer for himself before looking over at Kurt who managed to find his voice long enough to ask for another dry martini, shaken, with an olive causing Sebastian to grin at him.

"So...are you going to tell me your name?" Sebastian asked and Kurt blushed slightly before responding "Sorry, my name's Kurt...I just moved here...I've never actually been to a club like this before so I'm a little out of my element, thank you by the way for the drink"

Sebastian nodded at him and the bartender handed each of them their drinks and they both took a sip. "Well then Kurt nice to meet you, what do you say once you finish that Martini you come with me out onto the dance floor and I show you what people normally do at a club like this"

Kurt looked at him surprised "Are you asking me to dance? Are you sure? I mean...you dont have to give me a pity dance I'm sure there are a lot of other guys here that are attractive enough to dance with you"

Sebastian looked at Kurt in shock for a moment "A pity dance? Not even close...look Kurt I'll be honest with you, I bought you a drink and am asking you to dance because you are the most attractive guy here...your actually beautiful...who the fuck told you that you weren't attractive? They need to get their eyes checked"

Kurt wasn't used to being hit on to be honest, he had no idea if Sebastian was joking with him or not, Sebastian could obviously tell that Kurt was having a hard time believing him so he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor with him, Kurt stood still looking around at the way people were moving against each other and was worried he'd make a fool out of himself in front of all these people but Sebastian grabbed his chin and made Kurt face him.

"Dont worry about anyone else ok? Just listen to the music and move with me, close your eyes if you need to...just relax and dance with me ok?" Sebastian said quietly making Kurt swallow and nod nervously as Sebastian tugged him closer and placed Kurt's hands up on his shoulder's settling his own hands on Kurt's hips and slotted their legs together causing Kurt to stare up at him wide eyed, Sebastian smiled at him and leaned in to whisper "Relax and move with the music, you'll do fine" Kurt let out a shaky breath before closing his eyes and when Sebastian began dancing he moved with him. He felt Sebastian slide a hand up under his shirt slightly and caress his skin making him shiver slightly.

They danced for three more songs before Sebastian told Kurt he wanted to try something else and spun Kurt around to press his back to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned forward to whisper into Kurt's ear to just 'follow his lead'. Kurt felt dizzy with the feeling of dancing with Sebastian, pulled up against his strong chest being held close...he didn't think he'd EVER had a boy act like this with him before, part of Kurt...the 'Lima' part of Kurt was trying to tell him to stop but the 'New France-Kurt' was telling him it was his turn and to enjoy it.

It wasn't long before Kurt started to feel Sebastian growing aroused against him and he froze for a moment, Sebastian leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss against Kurt's neck "That's because of you, no one else. Still believe I'm not attracted to you?" Kurt turned to look at Sebastian in slight surprise.

Sebastian stared hard at Kurt for a second as if trying to read him before quietly asking Kurt "Have you ever been kissed before Kurt?", Kurt blushed and shook his head slightly before responding with a sad "not by anyone I wanted to kiss me" Sebastian licked his lips for a moment before asking gently "Do you think I could kiss you?"

Kurt's mind raced at the question, a thousand thoughts running through his head before he decided that having his first kiss with a handsome french boy who found him attractive was definitely not something he was against, he nodded slightly and Sebastian cupped his face in his hands before leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a soft gently kiss.

Kurt spent the next two hours sitting at the bar with Sebastian talking, they both switched to soda's and by the time Kurt decided it was time for him to head home he traded numbers with Kurt and grabbed Kurt's phone to take a picture of the two of them together and set it as his picture, Kurt had laughed and when Sebastian asked him to coffee the next day, he'd agreed. The two boy's parted with a gentle kiss and Kurt walked out to meet Anthony who he'd text a half hour before, he sat in the car and looked at the picture Sebastian had taken of the two of them before brushing his fingers over his lips with a small smile.

* * *

A/N: Alright...there you go. Here's the deal, I haven't decided who the official love interest in this story will be yet, the options are Blaine, Puck or Sebastian. Either way Kurt will at least briefly date Sebastian while in France, who will help build up his confidence and show him just how sexy his really is, they will be incredibly close friends and if they dont end up being my official couple Sebastian will officially be Kurt's new best friend. Let me know what you guys are hoping for couple wise, i'll take everyone's opinions into account but at the end of the day will go with my gut and whatever my brain decides for the story. Remember my Sebastian isn't the same asshole from the show at least when it comes to Kurt, similar to Puck, Kurt has brought out a side of Sebastian he didn't previously know was there.

Read and review, no hate please and thank you.

-Razzle Jazzle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HOLY MOLY! lol After my last update I jumped from 18 reviews to 54! WTG LOYAL READERS! :) Seriously you guys are fantastic. Made my week :) So with that in mind I decided to get right on with writing this next chapter.

* * *

When Kurt woke up on Saturday morning he was still smiling, last night had been far more than he'd ever expected. More so Sebastian had been far more than he'd ever expected, never in his wildest dreams had he thought someone like Sebastian would had waltzed right on into his life...well he supposed they hadn't exactly been waltzing had they? Kurt breezed through his mourning routine with ease, styling his hair the same way as he had the night before, with a new found confidence he took in his reflection with new eyes...perhaps it wasn't him that had the problem...maybe it was just Lima? If the first night he goes out in a foreign country he get's hit on by a seriously gorgeous guy he'd some how managed to turn on who wants to see him again? Maybe Nick had been right and Blaine really was blind.

Moving down the stairs he headed for the day room to meet his grandmother for breakfast, he found her cutting into a cheese croissant. She glanced up at him taking in his appearance and most importantly his smile. Trying to hid her grin she curiously asked "So sweetheart did you have a good time last night? Meet anyone special?" Kurt took a long sip of his coffee, snagging a chocolate almond croissant for himself before answering "Yes to both, I had a surprisingly great time and I actually did meet someone ..he asked me out for coffee today" his tone was casual but she could tell by the grin on his face that he was more than a little excited.

"Wonderful darling! If I do say so myself I also quite like your new hair style, it shows off your impressive bone structure...you get that from my side of the family you know? Anyways what is this new boy's name? What does he look like?" Taking another bite of his pastry Kurt chewed while pulling his phone out of his pocket and bringing the picture of Sebastian and himself up on the screen before passing it over to her. She gave the picture a curious look, eyes widened in recognition and the unmistakable resemblance, taking in the wide smiles on each boy's face in the picture and the slight twinkle in Kurt's eyes that showed even through the picture, handing it back to Kurt with a smile she nodded "Sebastian Smythe? What are the odd's of you taking a liking to Amelia's son?" She wondered curiously and Kurt's face showed his confusion.

"You know Sebastian?" He questioned and she took a small sip of her coffee giving him a small nod "Well I know his mother, Amelia. Actually so did your mother, she and Amelia were close friends growing up. Heavens I can still remember walking into Lizzie's bedroom to see her and Amelia playing dress up...shouldn't be surprising Amelia eventually went into fashion that girl spent half her childhood dressing up your mother like her own personal barbie doll." Kurt's eyes were wide as saucers, the idea that Sebastian and his mother's had been friends growing up was like a swift kick in the gut. She took a look at Kurt's face before standing up and telling him to wait just a moment before leaving the room, she walked back in with what looked like a photo album and opened it up to show Kurt a picture.

Right there was a younger Version of Kurt's mother standing arm in arm with another little girl who looked uncannily like her son, they shared the same green eyes and mischievous smile. Settling back into her seat she thought for a moment and said "Why dont you ask Sebastian at coffee today if he and his mother would like to come over for dinner? I know Amelia would love to meet you and it would give her and I a chance to catch up a bit. She's a designer you know? In fact some of her clothes will be at the fashion show I'm taking you to next week." Kurt nodded vaguely, not taking his eyes off the picture. His grandmother was right...what were the odds? That Kurt would have his first real kiss with the son of his mother's childhood friend?

It wasn't the first time he thought his mother might be watching over him and possibly giving him a nudge in the right direction, maybe it was fate he and Sebastian met...maybe they would have met either way. They finished breakfast lost in thought, Kurt wondering about how Sebastian would react to the news and his grandmother contemplating dinner options. After a few texts to Sebastian, he and Kurt had decided on a time to meet up, biding his grandmother goodbye he headed out to where Sebastian had asked to meet him. He got there a little early just in case to give himself some time to settle in and order, after texting Sebastian to ask what he wanted to drink with the thought that since Sebastian treated him last night perhaps this time he could treat Sebastian.

He set down both their drinks and sat down shooting Sebastian a quick text to let him know where he had sat down. Kurt took a sip of his coffee and had just sat it down when a Rose appeared in front of his face, he smiled and looked up from the flower to meet Sebastian's face before taking it in his hand and pressing his nose to it to inhale the scent. He stood to greet Sebastian slightly unsure as to what would be an appropriated greeting when Sebastian took care of it for him and swooped down for a soft kiss, Kurt pressed back with his lips letting his eyes flutter shut before pulling away with a smile. "Hi" he breathed out quietly,"Hi" Sebastian whispered back, Kurt lifted the rose once more to his nose glancing up at Sebastian through his lashes before flashing him a bright smile and thanking him for the flower.

Sebastian moved his chair a little closer to Kurt's and the two sat down before he responded with a "You're very welcome...someone as gorgeous as you should get flowers all the time, thank YOU for the coffee by the way" They talked for almost an hour before Kurt remembered everything he and his grandmother had talked about, he'd been too swept up in the excitement of seeing Sebastian again and realizing the boy seemed to STILL be interested in him. "I have a picture I want to show you" Kurt said pulling the picture his grandmother had showed him of both their mother's as young girls. Sebastian looked at the picture in shock "How do you have this? My mother has the same picture in a frame on her desk at work" Kurt smiled wryly before responding "Well...I have this because the little girl she's in the picture with just happen's to be my mom".

Sebastian stared at Kurt's face for a moment before he started laughing "Well I'll be damned...what are the odds? You mean to tell me that you're Lizzie Devereux son? God my mom would love to meet you" Kurt grinned at him and tucked the picture back into his wallet "That was my reaction too, imagine my surprise when my grandmother recognized you from the picture we took last night, she actually wanted me to ask if you and your mother would be interested in coming to dinner tonight to catch up" Sebastian nodded in agreement already knowing that his mother would jump at the chance to meet Kurt.

"It all makes sense now." Sebastian said quietly letting his eyes run over Kurt's face, when Kurt's expression became questioning he continued "The first time I saw you last night I felt like I already knew you, I knew you were different. Normally I dont really date...but...I had to know you. It took me all of two seconds after meeting you to want to just pull you into my arms and never let you go...and believe me that's not normal behavior for me...I guess I just had a feeling you were special, turns out I was right. I was meant to meet you last night Kurt...even after you left I couldn't get you out of my head, hell it took everything in me not to run after your car last night" Sebastian had a slight blush on his face as if he hadn't meant to say so much, but Kurt himself was sure his own face was a far more embarrassing shade of beet red. At that moment any doubts Kurt had in his mind that Sebastian couldn't possibly like him vanished.

After coffee they decided to take a walk together, Sebastian held out his hand to Kurt who shoved his nerves aside and laced their fingers together. Hand in hand they walked around aimlessly, it wasn't until Kurt got a call from his grandmother asking if Sebastian had agreed to come to dinner and if he wanted to help her cook that they decided to part ways. This time it was Kurt who initiated a kiss between them, he ran a hand up Sebastian's chest before curling it around the back of his neck and pressing their lips together, when he pulled away he gave Sebastian a smile and told him that he'd see him later that night, but when Kurt turned to walk away Sebastian caught his hand and pulled him back cupping the back of Kurt's head and slotting their lips together once more, instead of a peck however he tilted his head to the side and parted his lips slightly to gently suck Kurt's lower lip into his mouth causing Kurt to gasp slightly into the kiss before he thought 'to hell with it' and began to kiss him back.

When they pulled apart Sebastian pecked Kurt twice on the mouth and once on the tip of his nose causing the now blushing boy to let out a breathy giggle, Sebastian shot him a wink before turning to walk away with his hands in his pockets whistling a happy tune. When Kurt walked into the house and made his way to the kitchen he greeted his grandmother who was pulling out ingredients with a smile on his face, a rose in his hand and slightly swollen lips; his grandmother took one long look at him before she burst out laughing. "I'm not even going to ask how your date went sweetheart, obviously it went quite well if your smile and swollen lips are any indication" Kurt blushed from his neck to his ear's and touched his lips in surprise before sending his grandmother a 'what can you do?' shrug.

Still chuckling she told him the plan for dinner and they set to starting the main course since it took the longest to cook. One thing he really loved about his grandmother's house besides the fact that it was well... perfect...was her amazing kitchen. For starter's she had a walk in pantry with designated area's for everything from spices to canned goods, and any thing else that didn't need to be refrigerated, A full sized Refrigerator along with a full sized Freezer, a Wine fridge, a six-burner range stove, warming drawers, a cook top grill so you could replicate the flavor of outdoor cooking while indoors, Double Ovens, along with a separate wood-burning pizza oven, a utility sink...there was so much space to work with it was incredible. All her cookware was high-end, literally anything you needed you could find in this kitchen, from pasta makers to her espresso machine...it was any cook's dream.

The best part was most of the fruits and vegetables were fresh as well as the herbs on a count of his grandmother's insistence that she grow everything herself in her garden, Kurt could definitely tell the difference in how much better things were this way and made a mental note to have his own garden in the future. For the main course they began working on a Rack of Lamb, once that was in the oven they both set to making French Onion soup for the appetizer, with both of those ready to go Kurt started on the string beans to go with the lamb while his grandmother began pealing the pears for the Bosc Pear's poached in Red Wine Caramel. Kurt loved this, he loved how easy it was for he and his grandmother to move around the kitchen cooking like a well oiled machine and wondered, had his mother been alive if it would have been the same way with her.

He understood now why his mother had been such a great cook, to be honest he was beyond impressed at the skill level his grandmother cooked, she rarely measured or even glanced at recipe's seeming to work completely off both her memory and palette as she cooked she tasted things letting her taste buds guide her. once he finished the string beans he set the lid on top to keep them warm and moved on to what he had planned for desert. When his grandmother had asked him what he wanted to make he decided on making a desert platter for each person after seeing the long desert plates his grandmother owned. Leaving the rest of dinner to her he pulled out everything he needed, first up was a chocolate raspberry mouse', then banana creme brulee, and mini key lime tarts. All in all it took a full four and a half hours for them to cook what was going to most likely be a seriously delicious meal.

They set the table and plated everything, with directions for Anthony and Bridget on what to serve first and which wine to serve with dinner and desert along with making sure there would be an option of coffee or tea for after dinner to be served in the den. Once everything was ready for dinner both Kurt and his grandmother headed to their rooms to change and freshen up a bit. Kurt made sure to text Sebastian that he hoped they were hungry because they'd prepared a feast. Kurt had the rose Sebastian had given him in a small vase by his bedside and he gave it a small smile before moving down stairs, half way down the stairs he heard the door bell ring and watched as his grandmother scurried past him to open the door, with a chuckle he followed behind her excited to see Sebastian again.

When they opened the door, there stood Sebastian standing with his mother both dressed to impress. Immediately Sebastian's mother found his face and he watched as her eyes widened before she gave him a bright smile. They greeted their guests and Sebastian handed Kurt's grandmother a bouquet of flowers making the woman smile and give Kurt a slight wink, Kurt ended up being pulled into a hug by Sebastian's mom with a small apology when she pulled away as she wiped at her eyes a bit, his grandmother took her hand with a smile and gave it a squeeze before leading her into the dining room to let Kurt greet Sebastian properly. Sebastian stepped up to Kurt and twined their hands together, leaning forward to capture his lips in a light kiss. "Hello again" he whispered with a smile which Kurt returned and he lead Sebastian by the hand to the dining room once everyone was seated, Anthony and Bridget came out with the French Onion soup.

Each glass was filled with wine and they toasted to old friends and new beginnings it didn't escape Amelia's eyes that her son and Kurt shared a soft look between them at the words, she looked to Kurt's grandmother who nodded at her subtly, causing her to hide her new found grin behind her wine glass. Halfway through dinner Amelia and Sebastian were nearly raving about how good everything tasted and by the time desert came around Amelia turned to Kurt's grandmother and said "I swear your cooking skills are even better than they were when I was little!" Kurt's grandmother thanked her but responded with "Thank you, however I didn't make this all on my own, Kurt actually did a lot of it. He made desert completely on his own...he's an excellent cook, has a natural talent for it. I'm convinced it's a Devereux family trait".

Sebastian turned to Kurt with wide eyes looking from him to his finished desert and said "Wait..you made this? Seriously? Any other hidden talents I should know about?" He asked and Kurt blushed under the praise about to shake his head when his grandmother cut in "As a matter of fact he does...my grandson is definitely a lot more than a gorgeous face, he sings like an absolute angel, I've decided to get him a professional voice coach to expand on it because a gift like that has to be utilized, he plays the piano, he can take a car apart and put it back together and still manages to not mess up his hands, he has an aptitude for languages..." she started, when Kurt tried to interrupt "Grandmother!" she brushed him off with a "Hush darling and let me brag...anyways were was I...Oh right, obviously you can tell how great of a cook he is, and this might interest you Amelia he has quite a knack for fashion and has been designing and making clothes for years". Both Amelia and Sebastian were staring at Kurt in surprise while Kurt was blushing like a tomato not used to anyone bragging about him to people.

With a satisfied grin Kurt's grandmother took her last bite of her banana creme brulee before wiping her mouth she asked if everyone was ready to move to the den for tea and coffee. They stood and walked into the den to sit down and Anthony and Bridget came in behind them to offer around drinks, cream and sugar. When Sebastian noticed the piano in the corner he got an idea and turned to Kurt "Do you think you could play us something?" he asked, immediately his grandmother and Amelia agreed and Kurt mentally tried to tell himself to relax. He'd preformed in front of people his entire life, this shouldn't be any different just because it was Sebastian right? Except this time he wasn't just preforming in front of 'people', and it _was_ Sebastian...and to be honest? he really _really _wanted to impress him.

Sitting at the piano he stretched his hands for a moment his mind running through the different things he knew he could play by heart, deciding on a piece from Chopin he closed his eyes and began to play letting himself get lost in the music. So few people were unaware of just how much he loved to play the piano, nor just how good he actually was at it. Up till his dad had married Carole and they had to move into a new house Kurt had spent a lot of time playing on his mother's piano. When they got the new house his dad had decided to put it in storage claiming there wasn't the room for it...a decision that had honestly broke Kurt's heart. With so few things of his mother's left having his dad shove yet ANOTHER part of her into storage just made Kurt feel like he was slowly trying to get rid of everything that held any meaning to his previous marriage, including Kurt.

His grandmother hadn't even been aware he played until she'd come inside from working on her garden this last Wednesday and found Kurt sitting at the piano with his eyes closed playing away, she'd offered to get him further training but he just wasn't quite ready to let someone else take the place of his mother who had been his last teacher. When he finished he opened his eyes letting himself come back to the present and turned to find everyone staring at him in slight awe, both his grandmother and Amelia wiping at their eyes. "My god when you said he could play I wasn't expecting that at all, that was beautiful Kurt...you play with emotion and it translates through the music almost magically"

He thanked her and looked over at Sebastian who was still staring at him silently, he fidgeted slightly before asking "So umm...Sebastian? What did you think?" Apparently Kurt's voice snapped Sebastian out of his spell and Sebastian simply said "I think you are incredible". By the time they were saying their goodbye's Amelia was telling Kurt he must send her some of his sketches to see and perhaps one of these days he could come to work with her even. Kurt and Sebastian shared a sweet kiss and Sebastian caressed Kurt's cheek slightly before shaking his head and saying "It's astonishing to me"

"What is?" Kurt asked

"That you honestly dont see just how incredible you are...you are so talented...you're amazing Kurt." Kurt tried to brush off the compliment but Sebastian wouldn't let him "No Kurt I'm serious...why dont you believe me when I tell you how special I think you are? Why did you seem surprised that your grandmother would sound proud of you and everything you've accomplished?"

"I'm not really used to anyone thinking I'm amazing Sebastian...I guess it's hard to think much of yourself when you spend most of your life believing you're worthless or unwanted, as far as my grandmother? Well...I'm really not used to anyone thinking I'm something to brag about...I had a box of awards and trophies shoved in a box in the back of my closet back at home that my dad never really took interest in...if it wasn't football, cars or fishing he just didn't think much of it"

"Well...all those people are wrong, including your dad, and if it's the last thing I do I am going to prove to you just how special you are." Sebastian kissed Kurt once more before wishing him goodnight and walking out to meet his mother in the car.

Kurt stood in the door way with tears in his eyes and a warm feeling in his heart. Was this what it felt like? To have people in your life who thought you were more than the weird gay kid with the high voice who made everyone else uncomfortable? Even his own father? So many time's growing up he'd wished something he'd done would make his dad proud of him, wished he would come to his performances or brag to his friends about him, but it had never happened. The only time he can ever remember his dad showing up at anything he'd done it had been the one time he'd played football at McKinnley, the only time his father had showed up and proudly stated "That's MY son!" had been when Kurt was pretending to be someone he wasn't, playing a game he hated and didn't understand.

So listening to his grandmother talk about him the way she did, brag about him...he couldn't even begin to process it emotionally. To have Sebastian constantly telling him how amazing he thought he was and how attractive he found him just...he almost kept waiting for someone to jump out saying he was getting punked. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his grandmother behind him "That boy is crazy about you, you know?" she said. He nodded and replied "Yea I think I'm finally starting to believe that".

The following week was full of classes and lessons, his grandmother had hired him a private tutor so he could get ahead in school, to be honest he was normally a little bored in classes because he read so fast and had photographic memory,with a private tutor he could work at his own pace so by the time he decided to head back to Lima he would be far ahead of the game. When he wasn't in 'class' with his tutor he was normally having a lesson with his voice or language instructor. Any other free time he had was spent with Sebastian, ever since their dinner they'd be almost inseparable, they spent all their time talking, laughing and kissing, it wasn't until three weeks had passed that Kurt even realized that he hadn't thought about Blaine romantically since he'd met Sebastian, in fact the only time he thought about him was when he'd talked to Sebastian about what had caused him to come to France in the first place and during his weekly call to Nick who always caught him up on the news of the Warblers and whether or not Blaine was still moping around like a lost puppy.

Things with Sebastian had really been going great, as a matter of fact all of the doubts in the back of Kurt's head that insisted Sebastian couldn't really be serious about him and couldn't really like him had slowly but surely began to shut up. They'd been 'dating' for almost a month now and Kurt still couldn't get over just how comfortable he felt with Sebastian, He'd never felt particularly comfortable around guy's mostly because guys never felt 'particularly comfortable' around _him_. Now here he was feeling completely at ease dating Sebastian who had really showed him what it was like to have feelings for someone who had feelings for you back, who had showed him what it was like to be with someone instead of chasing someone.

Sebastian had showed him how it felt to not be rejected, to be put first, to have someone who acted like they just couldn't get enough of you. To be honest Kurt couldn't remember a time that he'd smiled so much, back in Lima...tears seemed to be an everyday occurrence, sadness seemed to be his constant companion. But now? It was constant smiles and laughter, it was happiness and contentment. With his grandmother he'd found what he'd always wanted but hadn't received from his father, unconditional love and support, who was proud of his accomplishments and who he was as a person...who wouldn't change anything about him, who was someone he could talk to and confide in...who took time out of their day to spend time with him just because she could.

He'd never realized just how much he'd been missing from his life until now, how many gaps there were in his life that desperately needed to be filled. To his grandmother? Who he was wasn't 'inappropriate' and neither was his relationship with Sebastian. He couldn't remember any point in his life he'd felt this...secure and unashamed of who he was, he walked taller now, he wasn't afraid to look people in the eye, for the first time ever he felt genuinely confident in himself, no walls or masks, just Kurt...who he really was and always had the potential to be. It's amazing what a change in scenery and the people you surrounded yourself with could make such a difference in who you are and how you feel about yourself.

* * *

It was Friday night, today Sebastian and Kurt had officially been dating for a month and had moved from 'this is who I'm dating' to 'this is my boyfriend'. Much to Kurt's surprise it'd been Sebastian who had asked him to be his boyfriend. They'd been out in Kurt's backyard laying side by side in the grass staring up at the sky talking to one another with their fingers laced between them, when suddenly Sebastian rolled on top of Kurt with a grin and kissed him long and deep before pulling back and simply saying "I want to take you out tonight...as my boyfriend".

Kurt had stared back at him in slight surprise before softly questioning "Boyfriend?" in a hopeful tone. Sebastian smiled at him and nodded giving him a quick peck before giving Kurt an affirmed "Yes, Boyfriend. As in you're officially mine and I'm officially yours. So what do you say? Will you be my boyfriend Kurt?" With a giddy grin Kurt flipped them over so that he was straddling a startled Sebastian pinning his arms above his head with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes "I thought you'd never ask! Of course I'll be your boyfriend Bastian, as far as I'm concerned you've been mine for a while now...even if you didn't know it"

Sebastian chuckled and nodded at Kurt in agreement "I wont bother trying to argue because you're right...I've been yours since the night we met, and I've been trying to make you mine ever since". Kurt leaned down and kissed him, simultaneously letting Sebastian's hands go, which immediately moved to tangle into Kurt's hair. When they pulled away Kurt rested his forehead against Sebastian's and said "I've been yours since that night too Bastian...I just didn't want to admit it." Kurt moved off Sebastian to lay down next to him again and Sebastian lifted his arm for Kurt to cuddle against him, Kurt moved to rest his head on Sebastian's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, tangling their legs together and closing his eyes in contentment.

They stayed that way for a while, both satisfied for being wrapped in each other's arms. Sebastian hadn't been expected, as a matter of fact the last thing that had been on Kurt's mind when he came to France was finding a boyfriend, and while Sebastian may have been unexpected...he was none the less wanted and needed by Kurt. Sebastian had become a lot more to him than a boyfriend in the short time they'd known each other, he'd come one of his best friends, they talked about everything. He and Sebastian could spend hours talking and never run out of things to say to one another, they made each other laugh.

One thing Kurt loved about Sebastian was that he seemed to always know what Kurt needed before Kurt even realized it. If they were talking about something that had damaged and hurt Kurt emotionally, it was as if Sebastian could sense if he needed to be held, he knew when Kurt needed him to talk and when Kurt needed him to just stay quiet and listen. Quite simply? They made each other happy, and if there were two people as happy or possibly even happier than them about their relationship it was Sebastian's mother and Kurt's grandmother.

The two women seemed to be thrilled at their current relationship, Sebastian's mother Amelia honestly adored Kurt. Sebastian had told Kurt on more than one occasion that he was convinced his mother was secretly planning their wedding and that out of the two of them he thinks she definitely liked Kurt best which Kurt honestly found hilarious. He'd been to work with her a couple time's since he'd been here and currently the two of them were working on a bunch of designs she wanted to show some people to prove to him just how talented he was, currently she was in the process of begging Kurt to model for her in her next fashion show that was coming up in two more weeks.

Sebastian of course thought it was a great idea, as did his grandmother. Kurt himself was more than a little flattered and shocked that they all seemed to think he was good looking enough to be a model, but he was skeptical anyone else would think so... he knew though eventually he would agree to it simply because he refused to let 'old Kurt's' mentality rule his new life here in France. At the end of the day Kurt was happy, things were going right for once in his life, he talked to his friends back in Lima every few days and all of them were thrilled that Kurt seemed to be doing so well.

His conversations with his father, few and far between as they were? Were still strained...as a matter of fact they seemed more strained each time they talked, Kurt was sure his father had expected by now he'd be missing home and miserable being away. Instead he found each time he spoke to his son he sounded happy and content, and it was obvious to Kurt that his dad didn't know how to deal with that.

For the last month Kurt had made sure to stay off his Facebook He just wasn't ready to handle the messages he was sure were waiting for him, he knew what was going on in Lima, Santana kept him well informed, he knew that Rachel hadn't changed at all...if anything she'd gotten worse now that Finn had officially broken things off with her for good and she'd managed to convince herself it was all Kurt's fault instead of taking any responsibility for her actions. Mercedes apparently still was angry and bitter that Kurt had left Santana, Brittany and Puck letters but not her. She was still livid about being put in her place by Santana, especially since everything Santana had said about how she felt about Kurt was true...she was jealous...she did feel like Kurt belonged to her and she hated that he had friends other than her.

In Kurt's mind? His friendship with Mercedes was over. Her true colors had been shown, instead of feeling guilt or shame for her actions and treatment of Kurt she felt angry and indignant. He'd known Mercedes could be immature and self centered from time to time...but he'd never thought it was this bad. She was like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting her way and for anyone else daring to challenge her. Kurt was tired of having people like that in his life so as far as he was concerned? They were done.

Santana had told him that Finn seemed to be stuck in this mopey depression and for the first time ever he seemed to spend most of his time sitting quietly lost in thought. Grudgingly she admitted to Kurt that she honestly thought there was a chance Finn could change and that he really did feel guilty, she couldn't help but throw in that Finn was normally pretty stupid and didn't seem to get things unless they were thrown in his face and perhaps Kurt's letter's paired with his leaving had finally been the reality check the big oaf needed.

Both Santana and Brittany had mentioned that Artie, Tina and Mike, Sam and Quinn seemed to miss him and that they'd all figured out that the three people Kurt had left letters for must have some way of communicating with him because every few days they would come up and ask after his well being to make sure he was ok. Apparently the five New Directions members had taken everything Kurt had said to heart and all felt guilt for not helping him, which surprised Kurt a bit considering they certainly hadn't been the 'worst offenders' by any means.

According to Nick, back at Dalton...Blaine seemed to have...in Nick's opinion at least, lost his damn mind. He'd convinced himself that when Kurt came back they would get together and everything would be back to normal. First he'd gone from feeling sad, miserable and guilty to being hurt, angry and upset...and now he'd finally gotten to a point were he'd convinced himself that when Kurt came back they would fall madly in love and live happily ever after, the idea that Kurt could have gotten over him or moved on just didn't seem to register at all to him. People had brought it up to him of course, but Blaine seemed to think that he was Kurt's only option and there couldn't possibly be anyone else. Which quite frankly insulted Kurt a little.

Before getting ready to head out for his first official date as Sebastian's BOYFRIEND, Kurt decided maybe it was time to give the people back home a little glimpse of how he was doing. He had a ton of pictures on his computer of the things he'd been doing since he'd been in France. With a heavy sigh Kurt sat down on his bed and opened up his laptop signing onto Facebook he immediately went threw his friends list deleting and blocking the people he still wasn't ready to talk to yet. Meaning Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, his Dad and Carole who he definitely didn't want to see the pictures of him with his grandmother, and last but certainly not least...Blaine.

He first went ahead and added Sebastian who had sent him a request the first weekend they met but understood why Kurt hadn't gone on it to accept him yet and changed his relationship status to 'In a Relationship with Sebastian Smythe', before he began uploading pictures. His first new album was dedicated to Sebastian and Himself, and the second had everything else. Pictures of him and his grandmother doing various things including celebrating his birthday, cooking, pictures of him with Amelia at her office designing, pictures of him at the Fashion show, some of him during his voice lessons and a bunch of other things.

Every person who was able to see the pictures noticed one thing they all had in common...in each and every picture Kurt looked HAPPY. While Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam and Quinn were surprised to find out Kurt had a boyfriend, they all saw how bright eyed and happy he looked with him, how comfortable they looked with each other...something they'd never seen with Kurt. They all learned that Kurt was living in France with his grandmother who none of them had known about and were surprised at just how much Kurt and her looked alike. It was obvious to everyone that Kurt was definitely doing better were he was and it put their hearts at ease.

While they missed Kurt and wanted him back, they were glad he'd gone to France to stay with his grandmother. It was clear to them that Kurt's decision had been the best for him. Kurt watched as his notifications blew up as all of his friends from McKinnley and Dalton liked and commented on everything he'd updated and laughed before closing his computer deciding to go threw them all later.

* * *

Sebastian picked Kurt up at 6:30pm for dinner, he was dressed to impress with a bouquet of red roses for Kurt that made him blush and throw his arms around Sebastian happily. After he placed the roses in a vase the two set off for the restaurant, the dinner was perfect and romantic. Sebastian had managed to find a small restaurant with not just amazing food, but the perfect atmosphere, the entire place was lit by candles set all over the room creating the perfect setting, and the restaurant was decorated an abundance of white flowers, all the linens were white as well. The place seemed to glow making it look enchanting.

After dinner they decided to mix things up a bit and Sebastian took Kurt to a club he hadn't been to yet but Sebastian used to frequent quite often. They only just gotten their drinks at the bar when some random guy walked up to Sebastian and said "Hey sexy you haven't been around for a while, why dont we go find someplace a bit more private so we can...catch up?" and ran a hand down Sebastian's chest towards his waist. Sebastian pushed his hands away and took a step closer to Kurt "That's because I'm seeing someone now Damien, so keep your hands to yourself because I'm not interested, I have a boyfriend now. This is Kurt." he said motioning to his boyfriend.

Kurt himself was uncomfortable, it wasn't as if you couldn't tell he and Sebastian were together, before the guy had walked up Sebastian had an arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, but Damien had simply stepped between them as if Kurt didn't exist. Now he was torn between wanting to scratch 'Damien's ' eyes out for touching Sebastian and stake his claim on his boyfriend, and the other part of him wanted to curl up in a ball due to the voices in his head coming back up whispering that Sebastian was too good for him and couldn't possibly want him.

Damien looked Kurt up and down with a raised brow before scoffing and looking back to Sebastian and saying "Oh please you are seriously going to tell me that you'd rather be with that ..._thing_...than ME? Dont tell me you've already forgotten how much fun we have together Sebastian...now stop being silly and ditch the pretty boy" Immediately Sebastian stepped in front of Kurt and pushed Damien away "Now listen here asshole, you dont even EXIST to me. Between you and Kurt there's no competition because he will win EVERY SINGLE TIME. Now do yourself a favor and go find some other guy to screw with before I kick your ass for insulting my boyfriend." With wide eyes Damien gaped for a moment before huffing angrily and storming away.

Kurt stared at the back of Sebastian's head in shock...had he really just...stood up for him? Threatened to kick the guys ass just for saying something insulting to Kurt? The voices in Kurt's head vanished and a new level of admiration filled Kurt's heart as he stared at Sebastian. When his boyfriend turned around to face him Kurt saw how concerned and almost scared he looked. "Kurt I'm so SO sorry...I swear if I had known something like that was going to happen I never would have brought you here, if you want to leave we can...I wanted tonight to be perfect for you and-" Kurt cut Sebastian off by pulling him into a fierce kiss taking the boy by surprise.

When they finally pulled away Sebastian's eyes were glazed and Kurt was smiling "It's OK Bastian...we talked about your um...previous 'relations' before we met and it's ok. I cant be mad at you for something that happened before we even got together. I want you to know though...it really meant a lot to me that you stood up for me like that...no one's ever...I mean...ummm" With a blush Kurt looked down to his feet and Sebastian lifted his chin with his hand to look at Kurt's face. "I'm crazy about you Kurt, haven't you realized that by now? I'll always stand up for you, I'll always defend you...I wont ever let anyone get away with treating you badly, you're mine. Mine to defend, mine to protect, and mine to kiss whenever I want" he finished with a smile giving Kurt a peck.

Kurt wiped at the few tears that had leaked out of his eyes and kissed Sebastian back. "I'm crazy about you too Bastian...can we get out of here? I think I just want to spend some quality alone time with my boyfriend." Hand in hand they left the club and drove back to Kurt's place, walking inside Kurt found his grandmother in the kitchen making a cup of tea, she gave them both a large grin and they explained that they decided to come back and watch a movie instead of going dancing. She took a small sip of her tea before saying "Well boys, I was just about to head upstairs...feel free to use the living room and just pretend I'm not here...I'll be in my room if you need anything, there's popcorn in the pantry and blanket's in the hall closet. Have a good night darlings!"

She shot Kurt a wink and headed up the stairs singing quietly to herself, Kurt smiled after her and shook his head slightly. He'd never get over how amazing it was to feel comfortable enough to spend time with his boyfriend at home, knowing his grandmother trusted him completely to not doing anything he wasn't ready for. They'd had a talk about Burt and his whole 'inappropriate' comment that had made his grandmother scoff indignantly, instead of trying to demonize physical intimacy for Kurt the way Burt had, she'd simply had a talk with him about love and trust, about waiting till you are ready. She made sure to answer his shy questions about safety and how things worked so that when the time came that he was ready to share that part of himself with someone else he wouldn't be afraid or unsure of how to do things and make sure no one got hurt.

To be honest she found it almost amusing that Burt had tried to almost scare Kurt off from sex making it seem shameful when he'd gotten Lizzie pregnant when she was Kurt's age. She knew however that it wasn't so much about Burt wanting Kurt to 'wait till he was ready', he found it 'inappropriate' because he was uncomfortable with the idea of Kurt sleeping with another man. She knew that was his reasoning behind siding with Finn over that Sam boy, even if he hadn't realized it at the time was because he was trying to alienate his son from someone who could possibly like Kurt because he was afraid it might lead to a relationship, He'd rather his son have no male friends in his life because then there would be no chance of him being 'inappropriate' with anyone.

He needed to accept the reality of the situation, his son was gay, he would eventually fall in love and have sex with a **man**. Not a woman. Instead of trying to make Kurt ashamed and afraid of sex, he should be preparing him so he could understand the safety precautions he needed to know to make sure that he wouldn't end up hurt, he should be teaching Kurt that sex could be something beautiful when shared with someone you loved and trusted. By showing his son he couldn't talk to him about sex he'd set Kurt up to possibly end up hurt because he simply was inexperienced and uninformed.

She had a lot she wanted to say to Burt Hummel, and eventually she would get a chance to say it. Kurt had planned on going back to Lima for his senior year because he wanted to graduate with his friends, but she honestly thought things might work out better if she went to Lima with him. Though she hadn't mentioned it to Kurt, she'd been thinking about buying a small house in Lima so that Kurt could stay with her while he finished school. Afterwards he could either keep the house for himself or sell it and do whatever he wanted with the money, she also planned to offer him to come stay with her in France should he want to after graduation.

It was clear things weren't being handled properly in Lima and her grandson wasn't being protected...and she'd be damned if Kurt ended up back in the same state he'd been when he'd got here. All the things that people had been getting away with in regards to her grandson were finished. She wouldn't allow it anymore, The bullying was over. She would be the fierce mama lion Kurt had needed growing up, and if you've ever seen a mother lion when something threatens her cubs? You can imagine her reaction to anyone attempting to break down her grandson again.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian cuddled up on the couch together under a blanket and started watching Moulin Rouge, sharing sweet kisses every few minutes. It was half way through the movie that they moved from sitting to laying down, Sebastian behind Kurt with an arm around his waist keeping Kurt pressed up against his chest. Kurt loved this feeling, of being held...being wanted and adored.

Sebastian leaned down and began pressing soft kisses along Kurt's exposed neck causing Kurt's eyes to fall shut and his breath to hitch as he angled his head more to give Sebastian more space. Now that Sebastian had the 'go ahead' he started pressing hot opened mouth kisses along Kurt's neck, running a hand down his side till he reached Kurt's hip and began tracing circles on it. Kurt had learned something new today...his neck was extremely sensitive and whatever Sebastian was doing was causing a definite reaction in him.

When Sebastian slid his hand under Kurt's shirt to caress the skin on his hip bone while he grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin on Kurt's neck he heard his boyfriend let out a breathy moan and slightly arch his back. Sebastian pulled away slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's ear "Whenever you want me to stop just say so and we will ok? I dont want us to do anything you aren't comfortable with" Much to Kurt's surprise he also learned that apparently gentlemanly behavior was a turn on to him. He nodded slightly and pressed back into Sebastian silently asking him to continue.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck right under his ear, running his tongue over the area slightly before he latched onto the skin and sucked a harsh mark into it. Kurt gasped and his hand reached back under the blanket to grip Sebastian's hip behind him and pull him closer causing Sebastian to press his erection into him making them simultaneously groan.

Kurt couldn't get a handle on all the different things he was feeling, he'd never felt like this before. He was moving almost restlessly against Sebastian asking for something, anything to help him with the overwhelming sensations running through his body. "_Bastian_" he moaned as he ground back against the erection pressed against him. "Tell me what you want baby" Sebastian responded and Kurt moved his hand to grab Sebastian's and move it down from his waist to his straining erection. "Touch me Bastian...Please touch me" he whimpered.

Eventually the both decided their current position wasn't enough and Sebastian helped Kurt turn over so they were pressed against each other, he ran a hand over Kurt's ass and slid it down his thigh before pulling Kurt's leg up over his hip and slipping one of his legs between Kurt's. Their mouths finally met in a passionate kiss as they moved against one another desperately, Kurt slid his hand up under Sebastian's shirt and raked his nails down his back pushing him over the edge and they both came holding each other tight.

Kurt pressed his face against Sebastian's chest panting slightly with his entire body trembling, he was gripping his boyfriend's shirt tightly as if he were afraid if he let go he'd float away. Sebastian pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair and ran a soothing hand over Kurt's back "It's alright babe...I've got you" he whispered soothingly. Finally Kurt looked up and gave Sebastian a quick kiss before saying "I've never...that...I mean...wow" he said shaking his head and tucking his face against Sebastian's neck.

Surprised Sebastian curiously asked "you mean you've never...even by yourself? this was the first time you...?" Kurt nodded embarrassed. He'd considered trying a couple time but he just didn't know what to do and felt dirty and well... _inappropriate_trying. Sebastian smiled and him and pressed another kiss to his hair "Dont be embarrassed Kurt...that's actually an honor...thank you for sharing something like that with me".

Kurt's heart warmed, his boyfriend was officially the best boyfriend ever. Gathering his courage he looked up at him and ran his eyes over Sebastian's face for a moment before quietly saying "I think I'm falling in love with you". He didn't expect Sebastian to say anything back to be honest, he just wanted him to know how he felt. Sebastian immediately gave Kurt a bright happy smile and said "I'm glad, because I know I'm falling in love with you Kurt".

Hand in hand they went upstairs and Kurt gave Sebastian a change of clothes before they settled back down on the couch. Not 10 minutes later the two were asleep cuddled up together. Around midnight Kurt's grandmother received a phone call from Amelia asking if Sebastian was over at her house, surprised she moved down stairs to find both boy's cuddled up peacefully asleep and grinned with a slight shake of the head, she told Amelia that apparently the boys had fallen asleep while watching a movie. Amelia thanked her and told her that if she didn't mind she had no problem with Sebastian sleeping over since she didn't exactly want him driving tired in the middle of the night. She agreed and when they hung up she walked over to the boys and shook their shoulders slightly. Kurt looked up at her sleepily and she said "Why dont you two go up and sleep in the bed so you dont mess up your backs, Sebastian has permission to stay over"

Kurt nodded tiredly and yawned before moving up off the couch and rubbing his eyes, he tugged on Sebastian's hand and lead his half asleep boyfriend up the stairs to his bedroom. The two fell back to sleep in Kurt's bed with Sebastian laying on his back, an arm around Kurt and Kurt's head on his chest. His grandmother smirked as she shut off the TV and moved back up to her bedroom, she remembered back when Lizzie and Amelia were little girls talking about how they were going to make sure their kids got married to that they would be related...perhaps the two had been right.

Back in Ohio, Blaine Anderson was staring at his roommates computer screen in shock, Thad had left his computer open when he went to go borrow some notes from Wes and Blaine walked by doing a double take when he saw that Kurt's Facebook page was pulled up. He'd thought Kurt had closed his Facebook since he couldn't find him anymore on his friends list. The idea the Kurt could have deleted and blocked him hadn't even crossed his mind. What he saw when he sat down at Thad's desk to look at Kurt's page the first thing he saw was Kurt's new profile picture, a picture of Kurt with another attractive guy smiling with their arms around each other, Blaine searched through Kurt's new pictures in disbelief. When he finally read that "Kurt Hummel is in a Relationship with Sebastian Smythe" he shut the computer in shock.

Kurt had moved on? How was that possible? Kurt was supposed to love HIM, not this...Sebastian guy. How could Kurt just...Blaine just didn't understand. They were supposed to get together when Kurt came back to Dalton so things could be like they were before only this time they would be boyfriends. Obviously Kurt had much different plans. It bothered him that Kurt looked to happy in these pictures, how could Kurt be so happy when it had been a MONTH since he'd talked to Blaine? There were pictures of him and this guy kissing...which meant Kurt had given his first real kiss to _someone else_.

The pictures made it obvious Kurt was somewhere in France...suddenly Blaine got the idea that this summer when his parents wanted to go on their 'family trip' he would suggest France...he would find Kurt and then Kurt would realize he didn't want to be with Sebastian and that he really loved Blaine. With renewed determination Blaine laid in bed planning, Kurt was his...they belonged together. Sure it'd taken him a while to realize it but now he did and was ready to be with Kurt. Things would work out...they had to. Because Blaine refused to lose Kurt.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Ok sooo I'm loving writing Kurt & Sebastian together. Sorry to say but I'm just really not feeling Blaine in this story as anything more than an obstacle Kurt will have to face. I know there wasn't any Puck in this bit but I was focusing more on Kurt right now and his emotional healing and revelations. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think 20,000 words in 4 days is pretty freaking awesome...you lucky duckies. ;) I want your thoughts and opinions, but please no hate ok? I dont write because I want to be attacked, I dont force anyone to read my stories, you are here of your own free will...and I tend to not respond well to death threats or cruelty. To my amazing loyal readers who have been so supportive and amazing..I love you guys.

Please review :) Seriously the amount of reviews I got after the last chapter is what made me want to immediately get on the next chapter. I was kinda on a roll I guess lol. Yay for crazy writing sprees!

All my love darlings!  
-Razzle Jazzle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of it's characters...I just like to take them out to play with sometimes.**

_A/N: So...I went from 50 something reviews to 122 reviews with that last chapter...and can I just say...I LOVE MY AMAZING READERS! You guys are fantastic and I wish I could hug all of you and make you cookies and just...yea. Thanks for being amazing. NOW, on with the story!_

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up feeling content and well rested with his body cuddled up against his sleeping boyfriend, Sebastian had an arm around his waist holding him close while their free hands were twined together over his heart on his chest. He smiled softly and buried his face into Sebastian's chest inhaling his scent, before he leaned up to press gentle kisses over his face and lips "Bastian? Come on Bastian...wake up! The sun is shining and I'm in need of some caffeine". Sebastian's mouth curved into a smile and he opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend "Good morning bright eyes" he said before rolling over Kurt and pressing a smacking kiss to his lips causing him to giggle. "Good morning Bas, so how does breakfast sound hm?" Kurt asked wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist "Breakfast sounds great, coffee even better...but I'm not looking forward to getting out of this bed, I quite like it here" he said decidedly.

"As amazing as spending all day in bed with you sounds, especially after what was probably the best night's sleep of my life..." Kurt began and was cut off by Sebastian giving him a swift kiss and saying "It was mine too...I officially love sleeping next to you, and I _really_ love waking up to your beautiful stunning fantastically gorgeous face" With a blush Kurt kissed him back before quietly asking "How are you so perfect?". Sebastian settled next to him and pulled him into his arms against his chest pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple before responding "It's not that I'm perfect Kurt...it's that _you_ are perfect, it's because _you deserve _to be adored and cherished...you make me want to be more...better, to be the kind of man you need. The things you make me feel Kurt; I've never felt for anyone before. I know in the past you haven't been treated the way someone as amazing as you should be treated but I promise as long as your mine? Things will be very very different."

Kurt turned to look Sebastian in the eye and said softly "You are the single most incredible person I've ever met Sebastian Smythe, and I feel so lucky…so _blessed_ to have found you. You make everything that brought me to France _so_ worth it. Thank you for being the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, I'm so proud to call you mine". They shared a slow kiss and once they pulled away Sebastian chuckled and said "Okay, enough lovey dovey talk so early in the morning, I'm crazy about you, you're crazy about me, it's settled. Now I say we cuddle and go back to sleep, deal? Deal." With that Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a fake snore causing Kurt to snort and shake with laughter.

With a grin Kurt wriggled away from Sebastian's grip and slid out of bed much to the protest of his boyfriend who was now staring up at him with a frown making grabby hands in his direction. Kurt laughed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, he sighed at the disarray of his hair running a hand through it before walking back into the bedroom smirking at Sebastian who was sitting up in bed against the pillows pouting dramatically in his direction looking far too adorable for words. Crawling back onto the bed he moved to straddle Sebastian's lap and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose "As cute as that pout is, your mouth could be put to much better use Bastian...such as eating breakfast, drinking coffee...kissing your boyfriend..."he trailed off making Sebastian laugh and nodded, he gave Kurt a quick kiss and allowed him to pull him off the bed and push him into the bathroom to freshen up while Kurt got him some clothes to wear.

After Sebastian brushed his teeth with a new toothbrush from Kurt's 'guest drawer' the two got dressed and headed downstairs hand in hand. On the kitchen counter was a note from his grandmother letting them know she was out for the day and to enjoy having the house to themselves because that night she was taking them out to dinner with Sebastian's mother. Sebastian sat at the counter with a smile on his face as he watched Kurt move around the kitchen with ease setting the coffee brew and taking out various ingredients to prepare for breakfast, he'd told Anthony to go have a break and let them fend for themselves for a bit. Kurt set a steaming cup of coffee made the way he liked it right in front of Sebastian, granting his puckered lips a kiss before setting to making breakfast for his boyfriend. One thing he'd definitely noticed is Sebastian loved good food and was increasingly impressed by Kurt's abilities in the kitchen, more than once he'd asked to watch saying that the way Kurt moved about the kitchen was almost like watching art in motion.

Kurt cooked with ease, working from memory and experience to make some delicious eggs Benedict using toasted sourdough bread Kurt had made a few days ago with his grandmother instead of English muffins and oven baked asparagus drizzled in olive oil, served alongside fresh sliced cantaloupe. He set the plates on the table and both he and Sebastian tucked into their meals, after the first bite Sebastian groaned and said "That's it; I'm never letting you go. Ever. I would miss your cooking way too much." Kurt smiled and took a sip of his coffee "Just my cooking Bastian?" he inquired with a wink and Sebastian shook his head "No, not just your cooking…there's a few other things I'd miss but cooking is definitely on the list". Once they finished up with breakfast they decided to head out to sit in the garden with their coffee to enjoy the sun a bit.

They sat on the porch swing together with Kurt tucked under Sebastian's arm sipping their coffee's peacefully when Sebastian asked "So have you given my mother's offer any more thought?" and Kurt sighed nodding a bit "I have, and don't get me wrong I'm flattered by the idea but I just keep having this sinking feeling that if I say yes I'm going to make an idiot out of myself and embarrass your mom, my grandmother and you" Kurt admitted. Sebastian turned a bit to face Kurt with a frown on his face "Babe, why do you doubt yourself so much? This is a great opportunity for you, it'd be one thing if you just didn't want to do it but I can tell that you do, yet for some reason you are trying to talk yourself out of it".

"I guess…I don't know Bastian, I think there's just a part of me that is terrified of being a disappointment. I'm already a disappointment to my father just by being who I am. I don't want to disappoint you all if I end up being awful at it. What if I fall off the run way and take out the photographers? What if I knock down another model? What if I trip and fall flat on my face in front of everyone? I just…I'm scared I guess" Kurt looked down ashamedly, he hated admitting to Sebastian that the only reason he hadn't agreed was because he was too much or a coward to try.

"Now listen to me bright eyes, you can't let your fear of 'what if's keep you from doing something you want to do. You gave me a chance didn't you? And now look at us, we're together, we're happy…there was no guarantee's when we met but you still gave us a shot. I believe in you Kurt, I have all the faith in the world in you. I know you can do this. Even if things don't go perfect…so what? It's not going to change how I feel about you, my mother won't care and neither will your grandmother. We're not your dad babe." Sebastian said taking Kurt's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "I know you're not, and I know you're right. Besides…what better way to stick it to the jerks back in Lima than to become a male model in Paris right?" he responded with a chuckle that Sebastian shared. "Exactly! Imagine the poor pitiful sods back in that hell hole just hating themselves for letting you go…though personally I can't complain because their stupidity brought you to me."

Kurt smiled and snuggled back into his boyfriend with a happy sigh. Sebastian mentally congratulated himself on his success with helping Kurt over this hurdle with his self confidence, They'd talked about the things that had gone on back home and he knew just how much of an impact it had made on Kurt's self esteem, it hadn't taken long for him to realize just how much Kurt second guessed and doubted himself. Hell even with as loving an affectionate as he was with Kurt there was still moments were Kurt seemed to not believe just how strongly Sebastian felt about him. Sebastian wished more than anything he could go to Lima and beat the living day lights out of the people responsible for this. Kurt was amazing how could anyone treat him like he was anything less? Especially his own father. It had broken Sebastian's heart to hear about Kurt's 'box of accomplishments' that were _shoved in the back of his closet _back at home, what was that? How did that even make sense?

Sebastian's main goal in their relationship was to show Kurt just how incredible and desirable he really was, to help guide him so that he could reach his full potential and show all those idiots back home just what they were missing out on. Sebastian still had a hard time understanding how anyone who looked as beautiful and just...stunning as Kurt could feel self conscious, hell Sebastian had taken one look at him and fallen _hard. _He set down his coffee and wrapped both arms around his boyfriend and nuzzled into his soft hair, he wished Kurt could have a glimpse inside his mind and heart...he'd never doubt the way Sebastian felt about him again.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" He whispered and Kurt lifted his head up to grin at his boyfriend and shake his head "Not yet you haven't" he said with a sparkle in his eyes and Sebastian grabbed Kurt's coffee and set it down before tugging his boyfriend onto his lap and peppering his face with kisses "Beautiful" _kiss_ "Stunning" _kiss_ "Gorgeous" _kiss_ "Sexy"_ kiss_ "Amazing" _kiss_ "Perfect in each and every way" and ended with a pulling Kurt into a deep kiss sucking on his lower lip and coaxing Kurt's mouth open with his tongue groaning softly at the taste of him tinged with the coffee he'd been drinking. They parted and Kurt gave him a soft look "You're perfect in each and every way too Bastian...I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world" he said dreamily and Sebastian shook his head with a grin and pecked Kurt on the nose "Nope, I bed to differ..._I _have the best boyfriend in the world" he responded with a wink.

Kurt shook his head at him in amusement how he'd ended up with the worlds sweetest and most perfect boyfriend on the planet was beyond him but one thing was for sure...he was never in a million years ever letting him go. He didn't just love the person Sebastian was, but he loved who he was with him, Sebastian made him a better person, it's hard to feel down on yourself constantly when you have a gorgeous guy kissing you and whispering in your ear just how incredible he thinks you are. Sebastian had brought him out of his shell, and he loved who they were together. Nothing and no one could ever ruin that for him, he'd take down anyone who tried.

* * *

Later that night they were out at dinner with Sebastian's mother and Kurt's grandmother, when they told them that Kurt had agreed to be in the fashion show Amelia had jumped out of her seat and flung her arms around him with an excited squeal causing the entire table to burst into laughter while Kurt hugged her back with a wide grin on his face. After dinner he'd been forced to say goodnight to his boyfriend who was heading back home and Kurt barely refrained from pouting at the idea of not being able to sleep wrapped up in his boyfriend arms again, apparently though Sebastian was not above pouting because Kurt had looked up into his eyes and saw that he had been thinking the exact same thing. In the car his grandmother had teased him mercilessly about his pouting completely adorable boyfriend who wanted to come home with them so he wouldn't miss out on a couple hours of cuddles with his 'love' as his grandmother had overheard Sebastian call him. Kurt had smiled shyly at her and told her about the night before and how Sebastian had told him he was falling in love with him, and how he was definitely falling in love with Sebastian.

She had pulled him into a hug and congratulated him. They'd ended up staying up for hours sitting on Kurt's bed in their pajama's sipping tea talking about everything that had happened with Sebastian lately. He loved that he could tell her about this stuff, he could talk about his feelings for Sebastian and ask her questions about anything...he never felt like he couldn't talk to her about something. He wondered if this was what his life would have been like had his mom still been alive, would they have stayed up late sipping tea talking about boys? Would she have congratulated him on reaching a new step in his emotional relationship with his boyfriend? Would she have talked to him about how to be safe and that making love to the person you are in love with feels so much more incredible that just having sex? Would she have supported him so completely the way his grandmother did?

He tried to understand how his father could be the way he'd been with him if he'd been married to someone like his mother. Surely he couldn't have been that way when she was still alive right? According to both his grandmother and Amelia, his mother had been so kind and loving with a huge heart, his grandmother had actually told him that he reminded her of his mom so much because he was just as pure of heart as she was. He wondered if he dad would have been different with him if his mother had still been around. It was hard thinking about his father, the resentment he felt towards the man didn't seem to be getting better and each phone call between them was becoming increasingly strained and Kurt was starting to wonder why he even bothered making the calls to him if he never seemed happy to hear from his son. Kurt could tell his father was irritated with him that he hadn't 'given up' and come back 'home' already, but to be honest? He wasn't so sure is Lima was home anymore.

Laying in bed he stared up at the ceiling lost in thought wondering when exactly he'd stopped thinking of Lima as home and started thinking of Paris as home. Then again... don't they say home is where your heart is? One thing was for sure...his heart was in Paris, with Sebastian and his grandmother, even with Amelia. The four of them together were almost a family, a little different and unconventional sure...but a family none the less. Of course he missed his friends back in Lima, well...the ones who weren't part of the problem, and part of him 'missed' his father but it wasn't home anymore. Home was Sebastian and the way Kurt always felt safe and loved in his arms, home was weekends with his grandmother cooking together in the kitchen laughing and talking about everything under the sun, home was going to work with Amelia and designing clothes together with someone who finally had the same sense of style he did, home was those late night chats with his grandmother drinking tea. Home was sitting on the porch swing in the back yard drinking coffee with Sebastian on a lazy morning.

Parts of his heart were still in Lima though, there was Noah...one of the best friends he'd ever had and the big brother he'd always wished Finn would be, Santana and Brittany...the sisters he couldn't live without who loved him and would defend him even against his father, there was Nick and Jeff...or Niff as he lovingly referred to them who were his saviors back at Dalton, his friends, his brothers who he could count on no matter what. Nick had been the glue that held him together at Dalton, the only person who really _saw _him. According to his friends or 'siblings' back home the biggest change had been Finn Hudson, he'd started hanging around what 'Brittana' referred to as the 'Fab Five', also known as Quinn, Sam, Artie, Tina and Mike; and had been making a huge effort in changing. Something in Kurt's letter had apparently really struck something in him and he'd broken down crying to Quinn apparently asking for help to be a better person. Rachel according to Santana had 'lost her fucking mind' and was at this point almost stalking Finn obsessively and spent all of Glee Club glaring at everyone refusing to participate simply because Shue had decided to use all of Kurt's notes and ideas...which lead to the club not being about Rachel anymore.

The only person who ever really hung out with her anymore was Mercedes who face seemed to be pinched into a constant scowl since Santana put her in her place about Kurt. What surprised Kurt was how serious Santana sounded about it, like she was genuinely almost concerned for lack of a better word about how deep Rachel's psychosis seemed to go. Every few days she'd freak out and start screaming about how _she_ was the star and Glee club was supposed to be about _her_ and how everyone was supposed to do what _she _said. Until Shue was forced to send her to the guidance counselor and apparently Santana and Noah had overheard him talking on the phone to her fathers in his office suggesting that Rachel get some form of therapy because something wasn't right with the way she was behaving and apparently even he'd noticed the way she seemed to almost stalk Finn at school and how she seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with him.

That honestly took Kurt by surprise, as much as he'd 'joked' about Rachel being crazy in the past he hadn't honestly thought she was insane...but her behavior and mentality seemed to be agreeing with his previous assessment. He'd asked Santana to pass his new number to the 'Fab Five' letting them know that they could call or text him any time. He'd been thinking about his plan for next year and which school he wanted to go back to for his senior year, while part of him just wanted to stay away...he wanted to graduate with his friends. What scared him most though was the idea of being away from Sebastian, Kurt hadn't expected to fall for someone in Paris so how in the world would be able to leave him for his senior year? He knew he'd have to talk to him about it and see what he thought, because this was one decision he just couldn't make on his own. Another issue was the idea of going back into that house and living with his father again...the chaos that would cause in his life, he was worried that he would fall right back into the same depression he'd been fighting so hard while he'd been here.

Why did everything need to be so complicated? He sighed heavily and closed his eyes falling asleep quickly.

* * *

A few weeks later Kurt Hummel unblocked and re-added Finn Hudson on Facebook with the promise that he had changed and Quinn had vouched for him, he was also under threat that if he let anything slip to either of their parents...Santana and Noah would be taking care of him. As Finn quickly accepted the add he was shocked to see a completely transformed Kurt. He spent probably an hour looking through Kurt's pictures and reading all of his updates to see what all his brother had been up to since he'd left. His profile picture had actually made him take a step back and think...it didn't look 'weird' to see two guys together, but what made him think was just how freaking_ happy _Kurt looked. He was sitting between his boyfriends legs on what looked like a grassy hill in either a park or backyard and leaning back into his boyfriends chest, the boyfriend...Sebastian...he mentally corrected himself had his arms around Kurt's waist and their hands were intertwined, both were smiling brightly and Kurt's eyes were practically sparkling with happiness.

Finn clicked on the album titled "Sebastian & I " and looked through the 163 pictures, there was some of them kissing, dancing, eating together, a couple of Kurt dressed up in sorta weird clothes with some woman who looked like an older female Sebastian and Sebastian on the other side all smiling in the background Finn could see a runway and a lot of flashing lights. He was positive he'd never seen Kurt look as happy as he did in all of these pictures, whoever this Sebastian kid was obviously he was doing something right with Kurt...he must be good for him if he made him so happy. Another thing that surprised him was just how tan Kurt was now, sure he wasn't dark but his skin looked less pale and more sun kissed now. He couldn't believe this whole time Kurt had been in Europe living with his rich grandmother...hell he didn't even know Kurt _had _a grandmother! He was curious as to why he didn't know Kurt had a grandmother, and when he asked Kurt he'd told him flat out that his father didn't like her and acted like she didn't exist but that he'd stayed in contact with her secretly for the last few years.

He wasn't sure what the deal had been with Burt lately but the man seemed to actually be angry at Kurt so not wanting to come back to his life in Lima, how he could be angry at Kurt for not wanting to come back to the place and people who'd made his life hell was beyond him, but Quinn had said she thinks that Burt is projecting his anger onto Kurt even though in reality he's actually mad at himself for not being a better father. He was angry at himself for not making home something Kurt would miss, and angry that Kurt was enough of a man to call him and everyone else on their bullshit when he hadn't been enough of a man to protect his son. Instead of dealing with his guilt and self anger, he was just projecting it on the one person he should have been trying to fix things with.

Finn may not be smart, but even he knew that wasn't okay. He could tell his mom was becoming frustrated with Burt's 'attitude' towards Kurt during their phone calls and had been debating asking Kurt if he could tell his mom what was going on because she'd been so worried about him and maybe if she knew what was going on she could help Burt see reason. At school Finn had come to the realization his ex girlfriend was completely insane, Rachel followed him around school constantly, he'd found her talking to herself, cursing about Kurt and how it was _his_fault she's 'lost' Finn even though when Kurt had left they had already been broken up. She'd been almost kicked out of Glee club because of her crazy temper tantrums. Mercedes wasn't much better. She just walked around with an angry look on her face grumbling under her breath to herself about something no one could hear. She didn't even sing in Glee club anymore, just sat there shooting everyone death glares, specifically Puck, Santana and Brittany.

He didn't get why she was blaming them for her being a bad friend to Kurt, Finn didn't blame anyone but himself for the way he'd treated his little brother. He was ashamed of himself and his behavior. Sad for what he'd been apart of, hoping that one day Kurt would find it in his heart to forgive him and let him back in his life to give him a chance to be the brother he deserves. No matter how many times he apologized he didn't think it would ever be enough to make up for the things he'd done and said to Kurt. He just hoped that from now on Kurt would do whatever was best for him, and if that meant he had to be in Europe then so be it, even if Finn did miss him.

* * *

Noah Puckerman was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He was currently laying down on his back on Santana's bed tossing a football in the air while she and Brittany skyped with Kurt who appeared to be in the middle of some freak out attack. The 'Fab Five' and newly included Finn Hudson were supposed to be coming over later for pizza, movies and a Kurt Skype session...which had apparently started early do to Kurt's little panic attack. After listening to his favorite little dude babble for a half hour he finally got up and moved his face into view of the camera and said "Kurt...calm down...relax, just breath for a second. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Now tell Noah what's wrong." he said calmly and watched Kurt close his eyes and breath carefully for a second. Santana snorted and moved out of her seat gesturing for Puck to take her place while she dragged Brittany to cuddle with her on the bed leaving her 'precious porcelain' to his 'Noah'.

"Hi Noah" Kurt said quietly once he'd calmed down.

"Hey, now why don't you tell me what has you so freaked out okay?" he asked with a comforting smile.

Kurt ran a frustrated hand over his face "Last night...I almost told Sebastian I was in love with him" he admitted with a sigh.

"That's what you're freaking out about? Okayyy... Well..._do _you love him?" Noah asked carefully.

Kurt nodded miserably "Yes. More than I've ever loved anyone before, I'm crazy about him...but...what if I tell him and he doesn't say it back? What if I freak him out and he breaks up with me?"

"Kurt look, of everything you've told me about Sebastian, I don't think he'd break up with you for being in love with him. To be honest I'd be shocked if he hasn't been in love with you for weeks now. The guy practically worships the ground you walk on and thinks the sun shines out of your ass...I don't think you have anything you need to be worried about. So just take a deep breath, relax and stop worrying about this alright? Don't you guys have a date tonight?" He asked.

"Yes he's taking me out to dinner or something, he said it was a surprise so I don't even know where we're going" Kurt said and Noah smiled at him.

"Then just, go out with him, and when the time is right to tell him you'll know. If you are that worried about it Kurt you don't have to say it yet, but I honestly think the kid is in love with you and if you say it, chances are he's going to say it back" he reassured.

He heard giggling behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Santana cuddled up to Brittany on the bed, she looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up mouthing 'good job' and he shot her a wink. Ever since all this had happened his friendship with the two girls had become stronger, he'd dropped the tough guy act around them same way Santana dropped her bitch act when it was just him and Brittany.

"Part of me knows you're right Noah, but the other part of me is still a coward...just a scared little boy with a voice in the back of his head telling him repetitively that no one will ever love him or want him. Loving people hasn't always gone well for me in the past Noah...I'm just scared I'll lose him."

"Sebastian isn't Blaine Kurt. He's not Finn either. He's his own person, he chased you remember? Out of all the guys in that club you were the one he wanted and he hasn't let you go since. Dude even Santana approves of the kid, and so do I. He treats you the way you deserve to be treated and neither of us have ever seen or heard you this happy. Don't syke yourself out for disappointment without even giving this a chance. Even Finn...without ever talking to the guy and as oblivious as he can be told me that whoever your boyfriend is he already likes him because he's never seen you smile the way you do in your pictures with him. It's okay to be scared Kurt, we're all scared sometimes, it doesn't make you a coward"

"I love you Noah, you're the best big brother ever you know that?" Kurt said with a wry grin and Noah give him a wide smile.

"I love you too Kid. Now go get ready for your date tonight and tell that boyfriend of yours he better keep treating you right or Tana and I will -"

"Dismember him yea I know Noah, I think he remembers the last time you two threatened him" Kurt laughed. They said their goodbyes and he got off the computer to go get ready.

After his third outfit change he'd finally run out of the room and knocked on his grandmother's door with three hangers of shirts in his hands and simply said "Help" and she laughed out right at him before following him back to this bedroom to help him pick out and outfit. It took both their efforts and another hour before he was finally ready and his grandmother spent the majority of it giggling at him and talking on the phone to Amelia who was currently watching Sebastian do the exact same thing. All he'd been told was to dress to impress.

Sebastian picked Kurt up with a rose in hand, something that seemed to have become a tradition for him whenever he picked Kurt up for a special date. It worked out well since every time the rose beside Kurt's bed started to die he could just replace it with a new one. From each and every rose Sebastian gave him though he'd take a petal and press it into his diary along with a passage about what had happened the night he got it. In the car Kurt watched his boyfriends face, he seemed to be distracted and slightly lost in thought making Kurt worry a bit. Before he could really work himself into a real fit they were pulling up to...the Eiffel Tower? He cast Sebastian a curious look, only to get a small smile in return as his boyfriend hopped out of the car and moved around to open his door and help him out. Hand in hand Sebastian lead an increasingly curious Kurt to the second level of the tower to an extremely nice restaurant Sebastian had apparently made reservations at weeks before.

They spent the next hour eating an incredible meal with Sebastian fidgeting off and on. Kurt just couldn't figure out why his boyfriend seemed so ill at ease, every time he tried to ask Sebastian what was wrong he was brushed off as if nothing was wrong. The longer Sebastian claimed nothing was wrong, the more nervous and concerned Kurt became. He'd half convinced himself that Sebastian was going to break up with him when his boyfriend finally paid the bill and took him by the hand to lead him up to the top to look at the view. While Kurt leaned against the railing to look out on the city taking in the twinkling lights in an attempt to calm his nerves when Sebastian came up behind him to wrap an arm around his waist and pull Kurt against his chest.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's neck sending chills down his spine and he turned to face his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck while Sebastian placed his own around Kurt's waist. "Kurt?" he whispered.

"What is it Bastian? You've been worrying me all night" Kurt asked with a slight frown.

"There's just something I've been wanting to tell you...I just wasn't sure I'd have the courage to do so" Sebastian admitted caressing Kurt's cheeks with one of his hands.

"Bastian you can tell me anything I promise"

"Kurt I...I just...Kurt I love you. I am so completely and utterly in love with you. Even if you cant say it back that's okay but I just wanted you to know how I feel. I want to be with you forever, and I've been trying so hard not to just blurt out how I feel about you because I wanted it to be special and perfect so I decided to take you to one of the most romantic places in Paris and do it. I'm in love with you, and I really really hope I'm not scaring you away by telling you too early. I just wanted you to know" Sebastian finished pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt himself was completely stunned. Sebastian was in love with him? Sebastian loved _him_? He'd been so worried that Sebastian would find out that he was in love with him and that it'd scare him away when this whole time Sebastian had loved him back. Kurt tangled his hands into Sebastian's hair and kissed him hard, he rang his tongue over the seam of his lips till they parted for him and kissed his love as passionately as he knew how he sucked and nipped at Bastian's tongue and lips while his boyfriends hands squeezed his hips tightly in response moaning into his mouth and pressing against Kurt. When they parted Sebastian started wide eyed at Kurt panting heavily and huffed out "Are you always going to respond that way every time I tell you I love you? Because if so I probably wont ever stop"

With a soft smile Kurt pressed their lips together once more gently before pulling away and saying "I am _so _in love with you"

"W-what? Really?" Sebastian stuttered out surprised and Kurt grinned nodding and then letting out a small shriek when Sebastian picked him up and spun him around happily.

When he was finally set down Kurt was still giggling and Sebastian began kissing him repeatedly. "I love you" _kiss_ "I love you" _kiss_ "I love you, I love you, I love you!" _kiss_. Sebastian then lead Kurt by the hand back down and once they were seated in the car Sebastian leaned over to reach into the back seat pulling out a box and said "I wasn't sure how you'd respond to my little admission so I didn't bring this inside with me, I hope you don't think it's too much and if you don't like it you don't have to wear it but... well... just... here" Sebastian finished nervously handing it over to Kurt.

Kurt took the box in hand and cast Sebastian a curious look before he slowly opened it. Inside was simple silver ring engraved with their names and Kurt's jaw dropped. "I'm not proposing or anything I swear I just...I guess you could call it a promise ring? If you hate it that's fine I can take it back or-"

"Don't you dare...my god Bastian I love it, it's beautiful. I cant believe you did this" Kurt whispered softly lifting the ring from the box a feeling of warmth touching his heart.

"You like it? Great! I mean um...can I put it on you?" Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded with a large smile handing it over while Sebastian took his right hand and slipped it on his middle finger giving it a quick peck and shooting Kurt a happy grin.

"If I get you one will you wear it?" Kurt asked carefully and Sebastian nodded immediately.

"Of course I would. I'd be proud to wear your ring bright eyes, just like I'm proud to be your boyfriend and proud to have someone as amazing as you love me" Kurt leaned over the center divider to give his boyfriend one last sweet kiss before buckling his seat belt.

Sebastian took his hand and interlocked their fingers then asked Kurt whether or not he wanted to go home, Kurt took a moment to think before shaking his head and quietly said "No, I want to spend the night with you...could we go somewhere?"

After a moment of indecision spent searching Kurt's eyes to make sure he was positive it was what he wanted before nodding and saying "Okay, we'll go somewhere, do you want to stop at your house first to get some stuff?"

Kurt agreed and pulled out his phone and text his grandmother that they would be dropping by the house to pick up some stuff but that he'd been spending the night with Sebastian and that his phone would be on and charged if she needed him. She'd text back telling him she loved him and to have a wonderful night, to be safe and she was glad things had gone well. He smiled softly at his phone grateful again he'd been blessed with such an amazing grandmother. If he had told his father that he was spending the night with his boyfriend...well...he'd probably either put his father in the hospital with a heart attack again or his dad would lock him up permanently to keep him away from Sebastian.

Once they pulled up to the house he let himself and Sebastian in and took him upstairs to his bedroom pulling out his duffle bag and taking enough clothes for himself and Sebastian for the next day and asked Sebastian to please go into the bathroom and pack up his face stuff, hair products, toothbrushes, and razors once Sebastian was in the bathroom Kurt quickly moved to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube tucking them into a hidden pocket with a blush...while he wasn't sure anything would happen tonight, if they did, he was ready. He was in love with Sebastian, Sebastian was in love with him and he was ready for the next step in their relationship. He'd just pulled out his travel bottles and walked into the bathroom where Sebastian was carefully organizing each item in the small bag he'd been given carefully knowing just how particular Kurt could be about the things he used making Kurt brush up behind him and kiss the back of his neck before filling the bottles with his shampoo and conditioner and his body wash in the last one handing them to Sebastian to put in the bag.

"Babe...razors?" Sebastian said scanning the counter top and Kurt chuckled bending at the waist to reach into his bottom drawer and pull out two brand new razors with a cap over the blade, right before he stood back up he felt Sebastian move behind him and place his hands on Kurt's hips pressing his front into Kurt's behind. Kurt smirked and ground his hips back into Sebastian as he pulled back up causing his boyfriend to take in a sharp inhale of breath and he met his eyes in the bathroom mirror giving him a wink before sauntering out of the bathroom grabbing the small bag on the way out.

He heard Sebastian's chuckle and he zipped up his bag looking up to find his boyfriend leaning against the bathroom door frame shaking his head at him. Kurt picked up the bag and held a hand out for Sebastian who crossed the room and took it in his. They got into the car with Kurt's bag in the back and Sebastian set out to a hotel. They checked in and let themselves into their room and Sebastian set down the bag on the small armchair near the window and turned to see Kurt sitting on the bed staring at him. He walked towards him and stood in front of him for a moment before kneeling and taking off each of Kurt's shoes for him setting them aside, he ran his hands up Kurt's legs and over Kurt's thigh's until they hit his hips and while Kurt's face showed a slight blush he seemed completely at ease "Bastian?" he asked quietly and Sebastian 'hmmm'd?' in response.

"Come here" he whispered and pulled at Sebastian's shirt while moving back on the bed. Sebastian kicked off his shoes and followed Kurt onto the bed hovering over him taking in those beautiful glasz eyes he'd fallen for and lowered his head to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss. They kissed one another desperately and Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest when he felt Sebastian run a hand down his side and hitch his leg up over his boyfriends hip pressing their pelvises together. Kurt groaned into his mouth and nipped at the skillful lips against his and brought up a hand to grip into the back of Sebastian's hair and give it a slight tug causing the boy to groan and grind their hips together once more making Kurt break from the kiss to throw his head back with a moan biting his lip giving Sebastian the chance to lead a trail of harsh sucking kisses down his neck till he met Kurt's shirt and he pulled back for a moment to stare at his boyfriend before he brought up a hand and began to undo the buttons of Kurt's shirt.

Once Kurt's shirt was unbuttoned he parted the material and leaned down to kiss his way down his love's chest, he ran his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples before teasing at it with his teeth gently and kissing down towards Kurt's waistband, once he reached it however Kurt gasped out a breathy "Bastian?" making him move back up to Kurt's face to caress his cheek "What is it baby?" he asked softly and Kurt pressed their lips together briefly before whispering out "Make love to me?" causing Sebastian's brow's to raise in shock before he carefully asked "Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you aren't ready, I didn't tell you I love you because I wanted us to sleep together"

Kurt kissed him once more before nodding and saying "I'm sure Bastian, I love you and I'm ready to be with you completely."

"I love you _so_ much" Sebastian whispered emotionally kissing Kurt lovingly before he moved off the bed and removed his clothes never taking his eyes off Kurt, he left his boxers on and moved back onto the bed to help Kurt slip out of his own clothes and as each inch of perfect skin was revealed Kurt didn't have a moment to feel self conscious because Sebastian was looking at him as if he was the single most beautiful creature on the planet. Once he was left only in his boxers he fought his blush letting Sebastian's gaze roam over his body, he moved back over him and kissed him gently giving his bottom lip a seductive nip before moving to his neck sucking a dark love bite into it and teasing his ear lobe with his teeth before quietly saying "I am going to absolutely _worship _you tonight"

After what felt like an eternity of teasing and paying far too much attention to every inch of Kurt's skin and body, Sebastian prepared him carefully (after giving Kurt an amused grin at being prepared) and when he slid into Kurt's tight heat the two of them were both struck by just how incredibly they fit together, how perfect it felt. It was that moment Kurt realized he wanted Sebastian forever. No matter what happened in the future, no matter what obstacles they may face, Sebastian was it for him. They rocked together slowly Sebastian taking care to love Kurt with his body and Kurt was almost taken aback at the emotion in his boyfriends eyes as they gazed back at him.

Kurt spent the next two hours hitting notes he wasn't even aware he was capable of, Sebastian had been loving and exceedingly gentle with him. They'd come together whispering words of love and promises of forever into each other's mouths. Kurt's skin was artfully marked with tender love bites and Sebastian's back now bore scratch marks made in the heat of passion by Kurt's nails. They fell asleep tangled together but not before Sebastian kissed Kurt's temple and quietly saying "I am never letting you go Kurt Hummel, you're mine, always and forever"

The next morning Sebastian ordered breakfast to be sent to their room and woke Kurt up with soft kisses peppered all over his face. They showered together and ate breakfast in bed. Then the two of them decided on a lazy morning cuddling together and talking quietly about dreams and hopes for the future, Sebastian telling Kurt quite frankly that if he decided to go back to Lima for his senior year...Sebastian was coming with him, because in his words 'there was no way in hell I am going to be away from you' only to continue by saying that he'd be damned if he let Kurt go back to that hell hole alone and it would be over his dead body that he'd have to face that life by himself again.

One thing was for sure, Kurt Hummel was one hundred percent positive that Lima, Ohio had no idea what they were in for when it came to Sebastian, he'd never even been there and the boy didn't have very good feelings about the place nor the people in it, if anything he was more concerned for his father's well being because he highly doubted Burt Hummel was going to have any idea what to do with the reality of his son's boyfriend who quite frankly had a lot of strong opinions about his abilities as a parent. When it was time to head home the two packed the bag back up again and Sebastian slung it over his shoulder while wrapping his other arm around Kurt's shoulder's, Kurt snaked his own arm around his boyfriends toned waist. They had just finished checking out when Kurt heard a far too familiar voice from behind him say...

"Hi Kurt, miss me?"

The couple turned around and Kurt stared wide eyed faced with one of the main reasons he'd left Lima with one thought screaming in his mind...

_What in the **hell**was Blaine Anderson doing in Paris?!_

* * *

_A/N:_

Okay, soooo yep. Sebastian and Kurt are the official couple in this story in case any of you hadn't noticed. Sorry for those of you who were hoping otherwise but well...my Kurtbastian muse wants what she wants I guess lol Yes in my mind, each of my stories has a muse who stands in the corner telling me what to do...and if I dont listen he or she either ignores me for a while or gets really pissy and starts throwing stuff. *cue innocent shrug*

Did anyone else say "Oh Sh*t!" with that last line? Hell I said it as I was writing it, just typing away whilst shaking my head muttering under my breath about how 'this is a bad idea...Blaine is just going to cause issues and Sebastian isn't going to react well and it's just a bad idea...' But my muse insisted it was time for Blaine to show up so...it happened. TADA lol It's not my fault...if you are going to be mad at anyone be mad at her. Yep.

On the plus side I finally got a new( technically used) computer that actually WORKS. I was thrilled.

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave some reviews because they make me happy :)

All my love!  
-Jazzy


	5. Chapter 5

**_AHHH! Okay...so...I love you guys? ^_^ My readers are so amazing, some of your reviews were so sweet they actually brought happy tears to my eyes (Some also made me straight up laugh out loud...there may have been a snort or two if I'm being honest) and once I finished my spazzy little happy dance I sat down with my Garlic Hummus and Cucumber Sandwich and a cup of chamomile tea to get started on the next chapter immediately, because my muse insisted she could totally knock out another chapter already._**

**_Now...bring on Snarky Sebastian. My Bastian is sweet and wonderful to Kurt, he's an incredible boyfriend, we've all seen that and can hopefully agree on it. But now it's time to see how he responds to the love of his life feeling threatened and upset...Watch out Anderson...chances are it's not going to go well for you, Remember the way he reacted when Damien insulted Kurt? Imagine how he'll feel about one of the people who caused Kurt's self esteem to plummet and made him think he was undesirable...should I prepare the tombstone now or...?_**

**_Anyways...On with the story!_**

* * *

While Kurt's mind was screaming '_What the **hell** is Blaine Anderson doing in Paris?_!' his verbal filter seemed to stop working because instead of saying what he wanted to say which was 'Blaine! Nice to see you, this is my boyfriend Sebastian and we have to be going now' before he made a quick escape out the door and far away from Blaine, he blurted out...

"_Blaine?!_ What the _hell _are you doing here?!"

The ever annoying Blaine Anderson's face took on the look of a puppy as he pouted at Kurt being seemingly not happy to see him, he still hadn't acknowledged that Sebastian was even there, Sebastian on the other hand had quickly realized just who this was and was already prepared to step in a kick Hobbit McHelmet-head to the curb, if it hadn't been for Kurt's restraining hand and mild eye pleading to let him handle it he would have.

"Aww come on Kurt! I'm your best friend! You love me remember? When I found out you were in France I had to come see you! We can be together now because I decided I cant let you get away from me so I want you now! Now you can come back home to Lima and things can be normal again."

Oh_ hell _no.

"Excuse me? First of all, how did you even find out where I was and second? I _don't_ love you Blaine, not anymore. I have a _boyfriend_ now who I love more than anyone in the world and he loves me back, he appreciates me and treats me better than you ever did and I didn't have to run to a different country to get him to realize he wanted to be with me, he wants me just because I'm _me_ _(Kurt lifted a hand here to show Blaine the ring on his finger that Sebastian had place there the night before)_ He's mine and I'm his, period...and as far as you and I being best friends? You screwed that up yourself so you are going to have to deal with it on your own time because it's not my problem anymore" Kurt snapped pressing closer into Sebastian's side.

Blaine's eyes narrowed at the action and shot Sebastian a harsh glare, in response Sebastian shot him a cocky grin and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple and whispering 'I love you' into Kurt's ear causing Kurt to relax against him slightly and look up into his eyes to whisper 'I love you too Bastian' right back and tilt his face up for a kiss despite Blaine's glaring, Sebastian leaned down and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. Personally Sebastian was not even vaguely intimidated by Snow White's long lost 8th dwarf...Stumpy? Perhaps?

"Kurt you're confused, I know I didn't realize before that we belong together but that's all better now. You don't have to be with this guy,_ I_ want you now so we can finally be together just like you wanted and then you can come back to Lima and our lives will go back to normal! Now just step away from him and tell him you don't want him anymore because you want me the way you always have. We belong together Kurt remember? He doesn't really love you Kurt only I could ever really love you" Blaine said stepping forward to put a hand on Kurt's arm to pull him away from Sebastian, Kurt flinched the minute Blaine stepped closer making Sebastian give up his attempt to let his boyfriend handle this himself. He moved in front of Kurt and crossed his arms over his chest while Kurt burrowed his face into his shoulder blades hugging him from behind muttering 'please just make him go away' over and over.

"Now listen here asshole, I don't know what sort of parallel universe your crazy midget ass is from but here's a news flash. Kurt Hummel? Is _mine_. I **love** _him_ and he **loves** _me_, he wants nothing to do with you, he's _over _you. There's no 'confusion' about it. So why don't you do all of us a favor and hop right back on a plane to the states because quite frankly? You're upsetting my boyfriend and if you try to put your hands on him again? I'll break them."

Blaine stared wide eyed at Sebastian as if he was trying to decide whether or not to take his threat seriously before trying to sneak a peak at Kurt behind him in the hopes that Kurt would stick up for him, before shooting Sebastian an angry glare and saying "Kurt will realize sooner or later that he's supposed to be with me, So I'm not going anywhere... this isn't over Sebastian" and Sebastian barked out a harsh laugh.

"The hell it is. Now pay attention closely, obviously you have some sort of gel induced brain damage so this might be difficult for you to comprehend. I want you to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. Kurt want's nothing to do with you. I know all about you Anderson, why don't you go stalk some Gap employee you've only met twice? Why don't you go get drunk off your ass and make out with some psycho bitch because apparently she is the only person you can get. Why don't you go jump on some furniture like some hyperactive animal with behavioral issues. Kurt's done with you, get over it. Move on. Because he already has. We are together and we love each other and there is no way in hell I'm giving him up, least of all to some psycho jackass like you."

"Kurt! Are you going to let him talk to me like that? You are supposed to be in love with me! You're Mine!" Blaine snapped trying to step around Sebastian to get to Kurt and reached out an arm when Sebastian grabbed it in a tight grip and twisted it behind Blaine's back causing the boy to yell out in pain.

"I will only say this...one more time. Try to touch him again? And I will break your fucking hand you got it? Don't touch him, don't look at him, don't even think about him anymore. Stay away from the both of us, or else. Believe me, I could do much worse than breaking your hand if I find out you've upset him in anyway again. Now get the hell out of here you crazy hobbit"

With that Sebastian tweaked Blaine's hand a bit making sure to at least sprain his wrist and shoved him away from them causing the boy to stumble over his own two feet and fall on his ass before getting up and storming away angrily, his face flushed in embarrassment.

Once Blaine was out of sight Sebastian turned back around and pulled Kurt into his arms rubbing his back soothingly "It's okay baby he's gone, I swear I wont let him do anything to you okay? Breath baby" Kurt looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes saying "Bas...how did he know where I was? Did you hear him? He sounded crazy... I've never seen or heard him act like this before" Kurt looked so worried and upset that Sebastian wanted to go find Bland and kick his ass for ruining what had been a perfect morning to follow their incredible night last night.

"I'm not sure sweetheart let's go to your house and we'll tell your grandmother what happened, I'll call my mom and let her know what's going on. You should call your friends Nick and Jeff back at Dalton and see if they know anything or have any clues as to how Blaine could have found out where you were. Don't let him being here upset you though babe, I swear he wont touch you. I wont let him okay? You're mine now, he cant have you. Speaking of which might I congratulate you on how much your taste has improved...because seriously? a helmet headed midget? Have you _seen_ yourself? Babe you are a _male model_ in Paris during your spare time...seriously...thank god your taste is better now because..._ew_" Sebastian said with a dramatic shiver.

That got a smile out of Kurt who relaxed and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend "I love you Bastian, let's get out of here" Sebastian kissed him back responding that he loved him too. Once they got home Kurt's grandmother and Amelia were sitting on the couch with worried looks on their faces, they hugged each of the boys and all sat down to talk about what had happened, while Sebastian filled his mother and Kurt's grandmother in, Kurt sighed heavily and opened his phone to dial Nick's cell number.

"Hey Kurtie!" Nick answered happily and Kurt smiled

"Hey Nick"

"So what's up? This isn't your normal call time is everything okay?" Nick asked concerned and Kurt's smile dropped.

"Not really Nick, about an hour ago Sebastian and I were checking out of our hotel and when we turned around standing there was Blaine who started babbling about how I'm confused and we are best friends and I'm supposed to be in love with him, that he and I belong together and he wants me to come back to Lima so everything can 'go back to normal'...he really freaked me out and I have no idea how he even found me here, Sebastian had to tell him off and threaten him to get him to leave us alone"

"What!? Blaine is in France? Are you serious? Oh my god...I told you that he had lost it but this is insane..." Nick sounded shocked and worried which ruled out the idea that he knew anything about why Blaine was in France.

"I know, that was my reaction too. Do you know if anyone back at Dalton would have told Blaine where I was Nick?"

"Honestly? The only person who really talked to him anymore after everything was Thad, but that's only because they are roommates and he didn't have much of a choice. He told me he'd applied for a single next year though because he caught Blaine going through his things...wait...Kurt is Thad on your friends list?"

The blood drained from Kurt's face "Shit...yea he is. You don't think Blaine got a hold of Thad's computer and figured out where I was through his face book do you?"

"It's possible. Thad said before summer started that Blaine was weirder than normal...maybe he was planning something? God Kurt I'm so sorry...If I had any idea I would have tried to stop him I swear!"

"It's not your fault Nick, it's not Thad's either...just...Blaine being crazy apparently...how did I ever like him? I never in a million years would have thought this was hiding behind his dapper warbler facade."

"I don't know Kurt...well, I've got to go help my mom unload her car but will you please keep me updated? and do me a favor...don't go anywhere alone and stay with Sebastian okay? Just...to put my mind at ease. I worry about you"

"I know you do, I promise I'll be careful, tell your mom I said hi. I'll call you if anything happens. Later Nicky"

"Bye Kurt"

Kurt groaned and leaned heavily into his boyfriends side "Bas? Why do people seem to be so insistent in messing up my life? Just when things start going right and he pops back up to ruin everything! Every time I see him he just makes me feel awful about myself...why cant he leave me alone Bas?" he asked miserably a tear slipping down his face and Sebastian gave him a sympathetic look before looking up at Kurt's grandmother and saying "Do you mind if I take Kurt upstairs? I think he needs a break from this for now" She nodded and motioned for him to go ahead and he turned to Kurt and told him to wrap his arms around his shoulders, once Kurt complied he slid one arm under Kurt's knees and the other behind his back lifting him up carefully into his arms and carried him up the stairs to lay him in bed.

Kurt curled up into fetal position once he was on the bed and Sebastian sat next to him and slipped off Kurt's shoes setting them on the floor "How does a cup of tea and a nap sound?" Sebastian asked running a hand through Kurt's hair and Kurt nodded letting his eyes close, Sebastian leaned down and kissed his forehead whispering that he'd be right back with some tea and walked down stairs to the kitchen to make a cup of Chamomile Lavender tea in the hopes it'd help Kurt relax. Sitting at the counter were his mother and Kurt's grandmother both drinking a cup of tea talking quietly and when he entered the room Amelia looked up at her son to say "How is he doing?"

Sebastian sighed heavily running a hand over his face and braced his arms on the kitchen counter "Honestly? I think he's freaked out, really stressed and just upset. It's taken so much to get him to ignore the way that asshole made him feel, last night was perfect...we had a romantic dinner, I finally told him I was in love with him, he told me he loves me back...I gave him that ring. We were so happy this morning, practically on a cloud and then that stupid little Frodo Baggins wannabe pops up and just screws it all up. The minute Kurt heard his voice his entire body froze and even while he was telling the jerk off his hands were trembling, he actually flinched when the twerp tried to touch him. I swear if he tries to get anywhere near Kurt again I'm going to kick his ass" he finished frustratingly.

He filled up the tea pot with water and set it to heat up grabbing a mug and a tea bag while he waited. Kurt's grandmother was shaking her head angrily how dare that boy practically stalk her grandson and just show up in France where Kurt had been forced to run away because of him and the other idiots back in Lima. She did not want her grandson to start going backwards in the progress he'd made, she would be making a call to some people once Sebastian headed upstairs. It was time to look into this Blaine Anderson person and his family to see if she could dig up anything that would warrant a restraining order if necessary, she would not allow some obsessed little boy jeopardize Kurt's happiness any more than he already had.

She and Amelia had been talking about Sebastian either staying with Kurt at her house or Kurt going over to Sebastian's so that he wasn't alone until they were sure Blaine was back in the states. Amelia had suggested that perhaps keeping Kurt as busy as possible would be the best way to go for now so that he didn't have time to duel, and mentioned that she had a photo shoot coming up that she could use Kurt in and another Fashion Show considering he'd done so well at the last one, plus they were close to finished with some of the main designs they'd been working on for Kurt's own line she wanted to show some buyers. Personally Kurt's grandmother thought it was a great idea, not only would it keep Kurt busy but modeling would boost his self esteem and he'd be doing something he loved and was good at so it'd remind him of just how talented he is.

Sebastian filled up the tea cup and offered to refill each of their mugs before asking them to wish him luck and walking back upstairs. He opened the door to Kurt's room finding him laying on his back staring at the ceiling blankly. "Tea is ready babe, it's hot though so be careful, I added a little bit cream and honey just like you like it." Kurt looked over at him and gave him a soft smile "Best boyfriend ever, thank you Bastian" he whispered and sat up against the pillows taking the cup in hand and inhaling it's scent. Sebastian sat next to him and kissed the top of his head "You're welcome, now listen...I know you're upset and freaked out about all this but I promise I'll take care of it okay? I told you before, you are mine to defend, mine to protect. Don't let that jerk mess up how happy we've been."

Kurt sighed and nodded "You're right Bastian, I don't know how I'd do any of this without you. Thank you for being so wonderful...do you think you could stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone and left to my own thoughts, I'll just dwell. Plus when you are around I can help but feel happy no matter what is going on" They sat together quietly while Kurt sipped his tea letting himself relax against his boyfriends side. He hoped that Blaine would get it through his thick skull that he was over him and wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and that once he figured it out he would pack his bags and head back to Lima and far away from him.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was livid. Who in the hell did that guy think he was? To actually threaten him if he ever tried to touch Kurt again? To tell him not to even 'think' about Kurt or he'd kick his ass? Why hadn't Kurt stuck up for him? Kurt was supposed to love _him_...he was supposed to love him forever. So why was he touching Sebastian? Lying and saying that he was in love with him and wearing a ring? This wasn't how it was supposed to go, everything was all wrong, he was supposed to show up and Kurt would see him and realize he loved him _not _Sebastian and would come back to Lima with him so they could be together again!

"Blaine darling did you take your medications today?" His mother called from the living room area of their hotel suite.

"Yes mother!" He yelled back while pulling out his pill bottles and taking one of the pills out of each of them before shoving it in his pocket, he knew she would count them the second he was gone so he would just flush them down the toilet the next time he went to the bathroom. It was a lot harder to get away with not taking his medications when he was home as opposed to how easy it was at Dalton where no one but the school nurse even knew he had them. Not even Thad knew.

It wasn't like he _needed _those pills, the psychiatrist was wrong when they said he needed medication and therapy. There was nothing wrong with him! There was something _wrong_ with everyone else. After he'd heard Nick read him that letter and told him off he knew that things weren't right, he had felt so guilty and he blamed the stupid pills his therapist and parents made him take. So he stopped taking them, and now he was seeing things much more clearly. Now Kurt just needed to stop being stubborn and come back to him. He needed him to see that Sebastian wasn't right for him and he was supposed to be with Blaine, that was what he wanted after all...and Blaine couldn't allow Kurt to leave him and get away from him. He needed Kurt.

He was just frustrated that Kurt didn't want to cooperate with him, he was just trying to give Kurt what he wanted. So why was Kurt fighting him on this now? Didn't Kurt realize that Blaine had been the one to save him from Karofsky? Didn't Kurt realize that only Blaine could ever make him happy? Sebastian was nothing compared to him. He was the lead warbler, the best singer out of all of the warblers! He was the one who had given Kurt courage! He was Kurt's best friend. He just wanted to make things right between them and things could be the way they were before only this time they'd be dating and Kurt would be happier.

Then everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

Kurt's grandmother was staring at the information she'd just been given in shock. She'd asked one of her friends...she had some good friends in very high places that was for sure, to do a bit of...research...I suppose you could call it, on Blaine Anderson and she did not like what they found. First off the boy was apparently a liar, Kurt had told her that according to Blaine he'd been bullied and beaten up at his old school, that his parents were homophobic and hated him...none of which was true. Apparently there had been a fight at his old school...but _he'd _initiated it. A boy he'd liked had turned him down and started seeing someone, a girl actually, considering he was straight...and Blaine physically assaulted him and harassed the poor girl until she broke up with the boy and switched schools. Blaine had been home schooled for the rest of freshman year and spent all of summer in therapy before he was put in Dalton with the hopes that the structure, set schedule and discipline would help.

Not to mention he had loving and doting parents who seemed to have revolved their lives around trying to keep their son happy and making him better. Vacations each summer, so called 'bonding' sessions. Their entire house was full of pictures of them spending time together...not exactly making it seem like his parents were homophobic and never home. As a matter of fact both his parents were part of a group for 'proud parents of gay and lesbian teens', so... so much for that.

In her opinion the boy's time at Dalton obviously hadn't helped if his behavior with her grandson was anything to go by. Not to mention what they'd found in his room...she didn't say she had friends in _high _places didn't she? Hidden under a floor board beneath the boy's bed had been a journal containing some incredibly and increasingly obsessive passages about Kurt and the mentions of how he'd stopped taking his medication multiple times in the past year, the most recent had been right after Kurt had come to live with her, his plans to come to France after discovering it was where Kurt was via his roommates Facebook which he'd looked through once he was away from his computer...not to mention random angry rants about Sebastian.

"Oh My..." She whispered shaking her head slightly. This had been far more than she had expected, the boy seemed more than a bit unstable. It seemed everything he'd told Kurt that they'd 'bonded over' had been fabricated.

She was mostly concerned as to how Kurt would handle learning about all this. Sebastian would of course be outraged and want to strangle the little liar himself for daring to hurt _his _Kurt, to be honest she found the way Sebastian doted on Kurt quite adorable. He was so protective and it almost seemed as if they'd known each other their whole lives because Sebastian seemed to know Kurt better than Kurt knew himself, and vice versa.

"Oh Lizzie I wish you were here right now...how should I handle this? If I don't step in things would just get worse, but if I do I will have to tell Kurt the truth about everything and it will break his heart and stress him out...I suppose I'll have to though, if only to make sure that boy stays far away from my grandson." She murmured to herself.

She picked up the phone to call Amelia asking her to come straight over after she got off work because she had to tell her about everything she'd found out about Blaine Anderson and the steps they needed to take to insure both their boys were safe. She would have to get in contact with the boy's parents as well, she could only imagine how hard this would be one them, what parent would want to hear that their son has been doing these things? Granted since they knew he had these problems they really should have been watching him closer and regulating his medication themselves to make sure he actually took them. According to her research when the boy took his medication he was much better and could function normally with others, it was just a matter of him actually taking his medication the way he was supposed to.

To be honest she was a little curious if most of his little 'anti-medication' moments coincided with the times he'd caused her grandson pain, it would certainly explain a lot. Especially why he seemed to go from 'caring' about Kurt to treating Kurt like trash leading to a lot of confusion and mixed messages on Kurt's part.

Her poor grandson had no idea what he'd been up against when he'd fallen for Blaine Anderson, she would have to do whatever it took to make sure no more damage was caused to his vulnerable self esteem. He'd been doing so well, especially with his relationship with Sebastian who seemed to have a knack for showing Kurt just how incredible he really was. She was so grateful they'd met and fallen for each other, while the ring on Kurt's finger had surprised her a bit she was honestly over joyed to hear both boys admission of love and commitment to one another. As far as Kurt was concerned she knew that Sebastian was it for him, that was utterly and completely clear in her eyes just by watching the way they looked at each other. According to Amelia she'd never seen Sebastian the way he was with Kurt and she was sure that if her son had it his way? He'd be proposing to Kurt the minute he thought the boy would say 'yes'.

They may be young, but honestly? Who was she to stand in the way of love? After everything he'd been through she would never begrudge him that happiness, nor could she think of a better partner for him. They made each other happy, both loved and respected each other, what more could you ask for? Whenever the time came, she would approve and give her blessing.

* * *

_"Bastian...Oh- Oh god...yes!" _Kurt moaned throwing his head back, his toes curling into the bed sheets before lifting his legs to wrap around Sebastian's waist and squeezing the hands that were currently holding his up above his head pinned to the pillow.

Sebastian rocked into him at a steady pace, skin slicked with sweat as he hit Kurt's prostate with each thrust. Sebastian hadn't been a virgin when he and Kurt had slept together the first time, but never before, not with anyone had it ever felt as incredible as it felt to be with Kurt, they didn't have sex, they made love to each other. They fit one another perfectly in a way that no other person could ever compete with. Nothing could compare to this feeling of closeness, not just physically but emotionally, feeling as if they were a part of one another.

He let go of Kurt's hands and pulled him up to switch their position so that he was sitting with Kurt on his lap, arms wrapped around one another while pressed together closely. He kissed Kurt passionately as Kurt swiveled his hips in a circle. Their new position brought Sebastian deeper inside Kurt making each movement that much more intense.

_"I love you...I love you so much...god Kurt_" Sebastian whispered emotionally into Kurt's neck before sucking a kiss into his glistening skin.

_"Love you Bastian...so close...ohhh" _Kurt moaned back picking up speed as he felt the tight heat coiling inside him and heard Sebastian groan _"So close...so close baby, come with me Kurt" _and the moment Kurt felt his orgasm hit he quickly moved to kiss Sebastian clenching his muscle impossibly tight knowing the effect it would have on his boyfriend and immediately Sebastian was coming with him.

They panted heavily against each other's lips each of their bodies trembling. Sebastian slowly moved to lay Kurt back and ease out of him carefully causing his boyfriend to groan slightly in protest at the movement to his oversensitive backside, he got off the bed on wobbly legs and moved to the bathroom to get a warm wet washcloth to clean up both himself and Kurt. He gently washed off his exhausted boyfriend and laid back down with him pulling Kurt against his chest and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"That was amazing" Kurt said dazedly, his amazed tone causing Sebastian to smile and nod decidedly.

"Of course it was, everything with you is amazing" he responded pecking Kurt on the nose making him giggling slightly.

One rather convenient perk of Blaine being in France was that Kurt and Sebastian had been given complete permission to stay at each others houses. Which in turn seemed to mean that the two of them got way more extra alone time, Sebastian was pretty sure both his mother and Kurt's grandmother were completely aware that they were sleeping together and he'd been worried at first that they'd be upset and try to keep them from repeating it, but apparently both women seemed to simply accept it. When he'd asked his mother she'd smiled at him and patted his hand and told him quite simply that "The two of you love each other, you are in a committed relationship and we trust you two...I've never seen you the way you are with Kurt before, you never seemed interested in boyfriends or relationships, hell Kurt is the first boy you've ever brought around me. I see the changes in you around him Sebastian, I know how much you two love each other. I'd never try to interfere or get in the way of that. I believe Katherine is of similar mind, she's talked to Kurt about sex and she knows that he wouldn't have given himself to you unless he loved you and was completely ready. All I ask is that when you are in my house when I'm home you be quiet because there are just some things mother's should _not _hear!"

Sebastian had been more than a little stunned at his mother's confession, granted the look on Kurt's face when he told him about it had been absolutely hilarious and he'd spent almost an hour freaked out that his grandmother knew he was having sex... then Sebastian distracted him _with _sex and he forgot all about it.

"I think you've created a monster Bastian, I feel like I cant ever get enough of you" Kurt mused out loud with a lazy grin and Sebastian laughed "Good, because I don't think I'll ever get enough of you either babe. Nothing in the world could possibly compare to how incredible it feels to be inside you, I love being that close to you...it's amazing"

Kurt blushed slightly at that and looked up at Sebastian's face taking in the warm happy glow he was emitting and felt a tug on his heart strings. How had this even happened to him? How in the world had he found someone so perfect for him? He hadn't know what real happiness was until Sebastian.

Later on Sebastian's mother would be coming over because her and his grandmother had told the boys that they had something they needed to discuss with the two of them regarding Blaine, Kurt had immediately been worried and upset leading to Sebastian dragging him upstairs for three rounds of love making and Kurt could honestly say now that Blaine Anderson was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Burt Hummel felt like the worlds biggest asshole. Kurt hadn't called him in a little over a week and he knew it was completely his fault, his last phone call from him had ended with Kurt sounding like he'd rather be doing anything other than talking to him, not that he could blame him with the way he'd been acting. Unsurprisingly enough it had been Carole who had brought what he was doing to his attention, warning him that if he continued to try and alienate Kurt and kept up with blaming him for Burt's own self pity and anger for not being a better father, Kurt was bound to push him out of his life for good. Then he would have no one to blame but himself.

If that hadn't been a big enough smack in the face, being told off by Finn Hudson had.

Once Carole had stormed from the room after giving him a piece of her mind Finn had carefully walked into the room to talk to Burt himself.

"Burt...why are you acting like you are mad at Kurt? We are the ones who messed up and hurt him, and I'm just his step brother and I feel guilty as hell, but you're his Dad...like...your the only parent he has left and you are acting like it's his fault all of us messed up. He didn't deserve the way we all treated him. Back when you had your heart attack it was Kurt who took care of you, he did everything on his own because honestly none of us really helped him the way we should have, everyone was more focused on trying to force him to believe in god...but he was the one who kept the shop running while you were in the hospital, he was the one who made sure the bills were payed and the house was taken care of, can you imagine how scared he was to think that his only living parent almost died? Then for all of this to happen? Look... I apologized a thousand times and now he's finally talking to me again even if I probably don't deserve it, and I know where he's been staying because he trusts me enough now to believe me when I say I'll put what he wants first even if that means keeping his secret...just think about what you're doing here Burt, he isn't the one who messed up your relationship, you did."

With that Finn patted him on the shoulder and walked from the room, leaving a stunned Burt Hummel sitting at the kitchen table feeling like an asshole.

Finn had made a lot of really good points and sounded a lot wiser than he would have though Finn Hudson of all people would. He guessed that Kurt's letter paired with how much time he spent with that Quinn girl was really changing him for the better, but the boy was right. So was Carole for that matter, why was he acting like Kurt was the one who wronged him? He'd broken his son's heart and made him feel worthless and actually apologized to him as if it had been his own fault he 'preferred' Finn because Kurt wasn't the kind of son he wanted. As much as he'd wanted to deny that he'd been treating his son in a way to make him think he had to be like fin for his father to approve of him...he couldn't deny it because the proof was all over the house.

After that first phone call he'd gone and sat in Kurt's bedroom just staring around the room before he took notice of the box that had been left behind and he grabbed it off the desk to start looking through it. Inside he found trophies and certificates, years of Kurt's accomplishments in singing, dancing, cheer leading and various academic achievements...stuffed inside a box that until recently had been in the back of Kurt's closet, hidden away as if all of it was something to be ashamed of. He took the box downstairs with him and looked around the living room and what he saw was Finn's football trophies proudly displayed on the mantel above the fireplace along with pictures of Finn in his football gear, pictures of him and Finn at different games he'd been to in support of him, pictures of himself and Finn on a fishing trip, pictures of himself and Finn at the garage...but the only pictures he had up with Kurt in them he realized, Kurt didn't look happy...he looked sad and out of place, mostly standing off to the side by himself while Burt had his arms around Finn and Carole's shoulders. The only accomplishment of Kurt's that was proudly displayed was his mechanic's certifications.

He looked around the room at all the walls trying desperately to find pictures that showed his son looking happy. There weren't many. There was a picture of a 4 year old Kurt with a wide grin sitting on his mother's lap in front of a birthday cake, a picture of Kurt that he couldn't have been older than 8 or 9 for covered in grease in over sized coveralls standing next to his father looking proud of himself, a picture of Kurt at about 14 playing his mother's piano with a content and peaceful smile on his face, the last one was a picture from Burt and Carole's wedding. Each picture after seemed to get progressively worse, he knew his son, he knew when his smile was fake...and it killed him that the majority of the pictures on the walls involved Kurt's 'grin and bare it' smile. How had he not noticed how unhappy his son was?

Why did he proudly display Finn's achievement's but not Kurt's? Kurt was his _son! _His own flesh and blood. Everything in this box should have been up on the walls, what just because Finn's trophies were about football his were any more important than Kurt's? Kurt had an entire _box _filled to the brim with proof of just how talented and amazing he was, and he'd been forced to shove them away because his father was apparently a jerk who didn't appreciate his son for the incredible and truly impressive person he was.

He stared at the pictures a moment longer before a thought struck him, after he and Carole had gotten married he'd taken Elizabeth's piano and put it in storage claiming that there wasn't enough room for it anymore. In reality, there was plenty of room, he just didn't want to be reminded of his deceased wife when he had a new wife now in a new house when he was finally moving on. Why had he never even considered that Elizabeth's piano was one of Kurt's last real ties to his mom? It would have been different if Kurt rarely used it, but the kid had played it daily. Always with that same serene smile on his face with his eyes closed lost in his own memories. He remembered how Kurt had begged his dad to let him keep the piano with tears in his eyes but Burt had made some excuse and brushed him off as if he were being difficult or unreasonable. Kurt hadn't spoken to him for days afterwards and when Carole had asked what was going on he'd said something along the lines of Kurt just being a dramatic teenager so she let it go.

Thinking back to a lot of his actions regarding his son he hated to admit he'd bee making excuses for himself so he could justify the things he did. He considered that Sam boy, now that he'd met him and heard what Finn had said both to Sam and Kurt during the duets assignment in Glee club, knowing that Burt himself had taken Finn's side without knowing all the details telling Kurt to back off...why had he done that? Kurt hadn't wanted to do anything but sing a song with the kid, and from the sounds of it...Sam had _wanted_ to sing with him too until Kurt had backed out last minute, all because of _him_. Why had he been so against Kurt getting close to that Sam kid? If he was honest with himself, he was afraid that there was a chance Sam could possibly be gay...could be interested in Kurt...and he didn't want that. While he'd told his son he had no issue with him being gay, part of him had been subconsciously trying to keep Kurt from acting on it.

Honestly he hadn't wanted to admit the idea of Kurt ever having a boyfriend and..._acting _gay...made him uncomfortable. He'd been trying subconsciously to scare his son out of wanting to be intimate, purposely tried to keep him away from anyone who may possibly have feelings for him. What was the word he'd used? Inappropriate? How had that been fair to Kurt? He had no problem with Finn having his girlfriend over, no problem with Finn kissing his girlfriend or being alone with her, so why was there such a double standard when it came to his son? He hated to admit it, but his own lingering homophobia from high school had apparently been guiding a lot of his actions towards his son. He'd never been to one of his son's performances growing up, yet him made it to that one football game...why? Because he liked football, even though he knew Kurt hated it, he'd been glad he was on the team. After Kurt had quit that had been it, he made to every one of Finn's games though of course.

Even when Kurt was on ESPN for that national cheer leading competition, he'd heard it was amazing and his son had been the star...that he was the reason they'd won. Had he watched it? No. He'd watched deadliest catch and had a beer before going to bed early not even bothering to call his son to find out how it went. He hadn't even known they'd won till Kurt got home, and if he was honest with himself...Kurt had looked crushed when he realized he dad hadn't even watched it on TV. But he'd ignored his feelings of guilt just because he considered cheer leading a 'girly' sport.

He pulled out each and every trophy, picture, certificate and started placing them around the house. When Carole walked in she saw what he was doing and stared at all the new additions in shock, she hadn't even known these things existed. She had no idea Kurt had any of these, first place trophies for dance, singing, cheer leading...first place ribbons for piano playing, certificates showing a continuously high GPA and honor roll for doing well in school. Pictures of him during all of these performances looking happy in a way she had never seen before. Why hadn't these been put up? Why were they in a box?

She sat down with Burt and he broke down telling her everything, including all of his realizations about his behavior and what Finn had told him. They spoke a bit more before he finally told her he wanted to go to therapy to get some help so he could learn how to be a better father and fix his relationship with his son.

With tears in her eyes she hugged him and mentally thanked her son for getting through to him. Finn peaked around the corner from his place where he'd been eavesdropping and smiled before shooting off a text to Quinn to tell her it had worked and that Burt was going to get some help and she'd been right about him 'projecting' and just needing someone to point things out to him in a way he would understand to knock some sense into him. Ever since Sam and Quinn had decided they were better off as friends, he'd been spending a lot of time with her. She was a very different person since the baby, and if he was honest he had cheated on her with Rachel when he thought the baby had been his...so how could he blame her for cheating with Puck, obviously something had been wrong with their relationship if both of them had been willing to cheat hadn't it? They both had a lot of growing up to do when they first got together. Now they had finally done that, they'd grown up a bit, dated other people, learned who they were and realized what was important in life...and now they were slowly coming full circle much more prepared to be in a real relationship.

They were taking things slow and getting to know each other again, for real this time. Nothing to do with popularity or anything else. Just two people who where finally ready to try again. To be safe though, he'd probably ask for Kurt's advice, after all...he seemed to be really happy with Sebastian so they must be doing something right. Besides, Kurt was the smartest person he knew.

* * *

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked his boyfriend who seemed to have frozen a bit with everything he'd learned in the last hour about Blaine Anderson, the person he thought he knew.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully

Kurt shook his head "No...I don't think I am right now...I'm trying to process...I just cant believe everything he told me was a lie...how did I never see it before? How did I not realize the kind of person he was? He had been playing me the whole time like a fiddle, lying to my face and I just ate it up..." he trailed of shaking his head disbelievingly.

Sebastian tucked his boyfriend under his arm and pulled him against his side, the contact seem to snap Kurt out of it and he curled up against him tucking his legs up underneath himself.

"So what are we going to do about all of this?" Sebastian asked his mother and Kurt's grandmother who were both sitting across from them with all the information that had been found spread out on the table in front of them. Pictures included.

His mother sighed and shared a look with Kurt's grandmother before saying "We've decided to get a restraining order and will be contacting his parents and informing them of the situation. We've done some research and found a couple facilities where Blaine can get the help he needs and people will be able to keep him on his medication so he can get better. One of people we hired to do some digging has found Blaine in a parked car across the street just watching the house, he's done the same thing at Sebastian's the night's you two have been there. I had hoped a restraining order wouldn't be necessary but if he's been stalking the house then I want him away from the two of you. Sebastian I don't want you to leave Kurt's side okay? Not until we get all this sorted."

"But how is that supposed to help?" Kurt asked confusedly and Sebastian flushed embarrassingly

"Really Sebastian? You didn't tell Kurt? I would have thought that to be something you'd brag about to try and win him over" His mother asked surprised.

"Tell Kurt what?" Kurt asked cautiously and Amelia laughed while his grandmother hid her grin behind her hand

"Well um...I...sorta...uhhh"

"Oh for goodness sake...Kurt? Has Sebastian ever told you about his father?" Amelia asked curiously and Kurt shook his head

"No, I mean I asked but he said he wasn't really allowed to talk about it so I just...left it at that."

Amelia huffed "Sebastian honestly, of all people I think you can fill Kurt in on our little family secret and why your father is never around. None of this will make sense unless you tell Kurt"

"I wasn't sure I was allowed too! and I was a little worried about how Kurt would respond if he found out what I can do...he was bullied so much I don't want him to be afraid of me" Sebastian protested quietly before groaning at the look Kurt was giving him that clearly said 'spill before I smack you'

Sebastian took a deep breath and said "Okay okay, sooo My dad is sort of...well I don't even really know the actual title it is for his job. He's CIA, What he does exactly is very secretive, very high up in government and national security, if you looked for him chances are you wouldn't be able to find him, but he can pretty much find me anywhere I am so I know he keeps an eye on me somehow. He's extremely skilled in combat and martial arts and when I was little he started teaching me so that I would be able to take care of myself and my mom in case anything ever happened when he wasn't around, especially once I came out to my family, when he had to leave he set me up with my own teacher to make sure I knew exactly what I was doing. Technically speaking I could be considered dangerous if anyone knew what I could do."

Kurt's eyebrows were nearing his hair line as he attempted to take in what exactly he'd just learned "And...what can you do?"

"Umm well...I suppose technically, Muay Thai, Krav Maga and Ninjutsu along with some basic street fighting and boxing skills, when I told you I would always protect you...I really _mean _it. I can protect you, I've spent 10 years learning how. It wasn't until you and I met and started dating that I decided to take a break from it all, I figured I know more than enough to protect myself and anyone else who I bring into my life. Blaine wont be able to touch you, or me for that matter. So I don't want you to ever have to worry about that. Just like when we talked about you going back to Lima, I'll be going with you and no one will be able to touch you. You wont have to worry about going anywhere"

Sebastian rubbed Kurt's back soothingly and Kurt sat there in disbelief "Is there any other surprises people would like to share? My ex best friend and crush is some lying stalker lunatic who isn't taking his medications, my boyfriend is some super secret martial arts expert...what next?"

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" Sebastian asked worriedly

Kurt sighed and shook his head "No of course not, do I wish you would have told me? Sure. But I get that not coming up in conversation. Don't worry though Bastian I'm not upset with you...actually I find this new side of you...fairly attractive. I knew there was no way your body could be in that great of shape without some serious effort, at least now I know why." Kurt mused turning on his side to lay his head on the arm rest of the couch and swinging his feet over to lay atop Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian grinned a shot him a wink making Kurt snort with laughter and let his head fall back against the arm rest. Both his grandmother and Amelia were watching the two boys in amusement before his grandmother spoke up.

"Speaking of surprises actually there is something I'd like to talk to you about Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head sideways to look at his grandmother "Is it good or bad?" he asked tiredly and felt Sebastian begin to rub his feet, he looked over at his boyfriend who mouthed 'I love you' at him and smiled mouthing back 'love you more' before turning his attention back on his grandmother.

"Well I was thinking about how you wanted to spend your senior year back in Ohio and I wanted to offer you something..." she started carefully and he nodded " What if I bought a place for you to stay while you were in Ohio? Nothing too crazy just a small house that you could either keep should you decide to stay in the states or sell if you wanted to, or if you wanted to rent it out while you weren't in it so you could go back and forth that's fine too...especially if Sebastian has been considering going with you. That way you wouldn't have to worry about moving back into your fathers house and feeling like you have to go to Dalton to board because you don't know where else to go...I just want you to have as easy of a senior year as possible and I think this could help"

Neither Sebastian or Kurt were even moving at this point and Amelia was grinning at both boys and she whispered to Katherine that she think's she broke them. Once they fully processed everything they'd learned Kurt was leaping off the couch and into his grandmother's arms with happy tears in his eyes. "You're the best grandmother in the world" he whispered making her smile happily.

This solved a lot of Kurt's problems. He still needed to decided which school he'd rather be at, though now apparently he didn't need to take his safety into account anymore with his bad ass body guard boyfriend who was determined to come with him. Having his own place would make his entire life easier for him, he'd be able to focus on school, be comfortable in his own home...and probably get all of his mother's things out of storage so he could use them again. Especially her piano. Plus now that was actually doing the things he'd said in the Glee club, even that would work out better for him this time around. Now that he and Mercedes weren't on friendly terms anymore he didn't have to feel guilty about being a cheerio and he knew Coach Sylvester wanted to have him back...not to mention he knew Sebastian would approve of him being one again.

So that night Kurt went to bed smiling cuddled up to his boyfriend's naked chest feeling content and happy, his life was heading in the right direction.

* * *

Back in Lima the was some serious issues going on in the Glee Choir room, it was supposed to be the last meeting before summer vacation. Now Quinn was crying, nursing a fat lip and scratch marks across her face along with a twisted ankle and bruised knee and who know's what else she could have hurt when she was attacked and hit the floor. She was sitting on a chair with her foot in Artie's lap so he could wrap it for her and Brittany was next to her trying to help clean the bleeding scratch marks while the entire room was in uproar. Finn was holding Rachel down by physically restraining her to keep her from attacking Quinn again because apparently he was the only person she'd let close enough without trying to attack. Mike and Tina had gone to get Figgins, Coach Sylvester and , while Sam and Puck were restraining, or more like wrestling Santana away from Rachel who she was currently screaming at in Spanish. Mercedes how ever was no where to be found.

Rachel had officially lost it.

She'd walked into Glee club and seen Finn and Quinn standing close together smiling at one another holding hands and Finn had leaned down to kiss her cheek and she'd launched herself at Quinn screaming knocking her to the floor and trying to scratch her eyes out. By the time the teachers entered the room Rachel had gone nearly catatonic rocking back and forth saying 'I'm the star' over and over again.

They talked to the rest of the kids about what had happened and it was Brittany surprisingly enough who was the most help because she had started bringing tape recorders with her to Glee so that she could show Kurt how much better they all sounded now that they were doing all the things in his notebooks, so she just played back the tape so everyone could hear what Rachel said.

"No! Finn is supposed to love me! We are going to get married! I'm going to be on Broadway and he's going to me mine forever! I'm Rachel Berry! I'm the Star! I'm the Best! You are all supposed to do what I say! I'm supposed to be the star of Glee club! I'm special! I'm better than all of you! I'm supposed to get everything I want! I'm amazing! I deserve all the attention! Everyone is supposed to love me! This is all Kurt's fault! If he hadn't poisoned Finn against me and turned him onto that blonde bitch everything would be right! I hate him! I hate all of you! It's supposed to be about me! I'm the best! I'm the leader of Glee club! You are all supposed to listen to me and do what I say! Why cant Quinn just disappear like Kurt did!? I finally got rid of that whiny little fag and now she's trying to take my place with Finn! All of you are just jealous of me! Of my talent! But you will never be as good as me! I'm the special one! I'm the star!"

Everyone who listened to the tape was in shock, including the Glee club, it had happened so fast before they had only heard bits and piece of it and now they could actually hear the whole thing. It was Sue Sylvester who snapped out of it first and grabbed Rachel by the arms pulling her away from Finn making sure she couldn't strike back and dragged her from the room kicking and screaming that she was the star and she was the special one and Finn belonged to her.

Glee club was canceled for the day while everyone dealt with what had happened and Mr. Shue promised to inform the kids of what would happen to Rachel. Everyone decided to meet up at Finn's house so that his mom could help out Quinn since she was a nurse. When Burt Hummel came home to find all of Glee club in his living room eating pizza and talking while Carole was taking care of a battered looking Quinn Fabray.

A few hours later they got a phone call from Will Schuester informing everyone that Rachel was being transferred to a special treatment facility for her Narcissistic personality disorder that had apparently escalated to the point she had a complete mental break down by the time her parents made it to the school. Everyone was stunned. All those time's they'd joked about Rachel being crazy, talked about how selfish, and manipulative she could be, they had never really realized it went this far.

Across the room Puck met Santana and Brittany's eyes and nodded, they were _so _beyond ready for their trip to France to visit Kurt, it'd be a good break from the crazy that was Lima, Ohio.

* * *

**_A/N:_**  
**_Whew! Man this was difficult to finish. 1/3 of the way threw I got really bad news and had a bit of a panic attack which made me have to take an anxiety pill that leaves me...pretty out of it and kinda tired and spacey, but to keep myself distracted I decided to keep writing. So I hope this chapter turned out okay. I cant believe how many reviews and follow's this story has, my muse is currently prancing in the corner just happy as can be. Thank you all so much for being loyal and fantastic. It made my bad night last night and my stressful hectic day that much better with all your kind words and support._**

**_So yea, I love you all. Hope this chapter will get me to 200 reviews, I'm crossing my fingers!_**

**_Let me know your hops for the next chapter! I'll run them by my muse and see what she thinks ;)_**

**_Love, Hugs & Kisses!_**  
**_-Jazzy_**


	6. Chapter 6

This is RazzleJazzle's Brother, my sister wants to apologize for not being able to write the last few months. We discovered the problems with her wrist turned out to be Nerve Damage and when her other wrist started acting up along with her neck they are now looking into the possibility of double crush syndrome. Essentially that means there is nerve compression at more than one site, so just treating or having surgery on her wrists wont fix the problem. There's a chance she will need surgery on her spine and will be having tests to find out. She is not giving up on anything, she is just taking what she called a 'medical leave of absence from writing' since she cant exactly do it with either hand and apparently didn't appreciate my idea to type with her nose. Her health has really taken a dive this last year and she has a group of doctors working to try and pin point all the different medical problems she has and figure out how to either fix it, or make it bearable for her. So please just be patient and know that she hasn't given up or quick on anything, If it was up to her she'd be typing up a storm like normal but it's just not possible for her right now. Everything going on has really overwhelmed her and it's been hard dealing with all of this, I know she appreciates the support she's been given for her stories and the words of encouragement means the world to her, so thank you from the both of us for being one of the only reasons she gets a real smile anymore ( I read her the review updates when she's resting after physical therapy sometimes) Please keep her in your thoughts and cross your fingers that things get better for her, it's hard for us all to see her suffering like this.

Thank you.


End file.
